Dia Rosa
by Azami-san
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Estupro nunca foi tão bom... Especialmente se for a Sakura e seus dentes em seu zíper. "Eu vou tirar suas calças fabulosas com meus dentes". N/T: O nosso pobre Sasuke-kun vai virar "babá" de uma Sakura ninfomaníaca. Oh, ele não pode reclamar... TRADUÇÃO COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**Dia Rosa**

**.**

_**x.x**_

**.**

Escrita por:** Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:** Azami-san**

Titulo Original:** Pink Day**

**Prólogo: **Estupro nunca foi tão bom... Especialmente se for a Sakura e seus dentes em seu zíper. "Eu vou tirar suas calças fabulosas com meus dentes." SasuSaku.

_**.**_

_**x.x**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo I  
.**_

_**x.x**_

_**.**_

_**O Dia Em Que Eu Descobri Que Ela Tem Seios**_

_**...  
x.x**_

x.x  
...

_(Porque rosa é o novo chique_

portanto,

bolos e docinhos são doces)

_**...**_

...

...

O dia era, pela falta de uma palavra melhor, cor de rosa.

Quente e brilhante, com aparições esporádicas de pétalas de rosa que tornaram o mundo muito cor de rosa, sua fragrância demorando no ar.

Três pares de olhos piscaram um para o outro.

Dois pares e um olho cinza.

Olhos escuros fizeram carranca enquanto o outros, um par de agradáveis olhos azul-celestes, fizeram uma expressão confusa.

"... Tudo bem", disse Kakashi com cuidado, com cautela já que seus dois estudantes de 19 anos, do sexo masculino, agora co-Jounins, eram susceptíveis e poderiam explodir. Ambos odiavam manhãs e sessões longas de treinamento. "... Isto é ... uh– ", ele ergueu a mão para coçar o cabelo, incapaz de terminar a frase. Seus olhos olharam para a distância espectivamente.

Mas nada veio.

O Uchiha cruzou os braços. "Você está adiantado." Ele comentou secamente.

Kakashi piscou, reorientando o seu olhar, balançando a cabeça devagar, cautelosamente. "Eu estou?"

"... Sim, com certeza." Naruto demorou sarcasticamente. "Duh! Vocês dois são estúpidos ou o quê? A Sakura-chan não está aqui ainda!"

Como se para enfatizar o ponto de vista do loiro, o vento soprou as pétalas cor de rosa, espalhando-as em torno deles. Irritado, Sasuke escovado de pétalas da sua franja.

"Ela está atrasada. É isso". Ele afirmou monotonamente, encolhendo os ombros. Naruto se virou para ele.

"VOCÊ É ESTÚPIDO! A SAKURA-CHAN **NUNCA **SE ATRASA!"

Kakashi concordou silenciosamente. A única membro mulher de sua equipe era a componente pontual de seu grupo. Independentemente de sua condição, Sakura sempre aparecia na hora com um grande sorriso no rosto, os olhos verdes cintilantes vívidos e bonitos, as pernas bonitas. A menos que-

"OH MEU DEUS! SAKURA-CHAN ESTÁ MORTA!"

...

...

Oh, _Naruto_.

Segundos depois, houve um esguicho e nós vemos o Naruto, de ponta-cabeça no rio, as pernas para fora da superfície da água.

"Idiota". Sasuke murmurou, embolsando o punho que tinha usado para enviar Naruto no rio.

Kakashi suspirou profundamente antes de recuar. Com um grunhido, o Uchiha recostou-se ao parapeito, com os braços cruzados, maxilar definido. A única prova de seu aborrecimento era a carranca pesada em seu rosto e o V profundo entre as suas sobrancelhas. Deslocando o olhar, ele olhou na direção por onde Sakura normalmente vinha.

_Onde raios aquela peste irritante estava?_

"Gah!" Naruto gritou quando ele subiu de volta para a ponte, balançando a cabeça loura. Ele estava prestes a gritar com Sasuke, mas foi interrompido com um grito à distância.

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi olhou por cima de seu livro e franziu a testa, surpreso por Tsunade ter realmente deixado sua cadeira real confortável para vê-lo em pessoa. Agora ... isso era estranho. Ele deveria ter cuidado para o caso de ter algo na manga da mulher, ele decidiu, observando a Hokage se aproximar deles. Enquanto ela se aproximava, Kakashi notou que ela parecia incomodada, muito estressada.

Seu olhar se encontrou com um destacado Sasuke. "E, claro, Uchiha", acrescentou ela, sem fôlego.

"Sim?" Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

"E _eu_?" Naruto espetou o dedo no peito dele. "Você não vai reconhecer o grande _super-ninja_?"

Tsunade revirou os olhos: "Bem, uh– nós temos um problema", disse ela de forma dramática.

Sasuke bufou. "Não temos sempre?" Naruto riu enquanto Kakashi sorriu.

A mulher loira tossiu desconfortavelmente. "Esse é... uh..." Ela parecia extremamente ansiosa e, ainda mais surpreendentemente, ela estava inquieta. E isso era muito, _muito_ surpreendente. Independentemente do peso da responsabilidade que repousava sobre os seus ombros, a Godaime permanecia equilibrada e real em qualquer circunstância. No entanto, a mulher forte, arrogante e auto-confiante foi quebrada hoje. A Equipe Sete perguntou-se, com curiosidade mórbida, qual o problema que havia, com sucesso, conseguido partir a auto-confiança dela.

"Vamos dizer que..." Tsunade continuou, sua expressão era destruida-carregada e intrigou os três homens. "_Este_ problema é algo que um homem gostaria de tratar." Ela terminou, finalmente, se encolhendo.

Os homens levantaram as sobrancelhas.

"Vá direto ao ponto." Sasuke disse bruscamente.

Tsunade gemeu. "Isto é-" ela começou, mas parou quando alguém parou atrás dela.

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_", disse uma voz sussurrada.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. _Hã?_

"Aí está você."

Curioso, Sasuke inclinou-se para o lado e olhou sobre o ombro de Tsunade. Instantaneamente, as sobrancelhas ergueam-se.

_O QUE DIABOS?_

...

...

...

Sakura estava de pé a poucos metros deles, no seu vestido vermelho, sem shorts (porque era o Dia de Conferência Da Fabricação De Antídoto dela com Tsunade-shishou, então, não envolveria treinos, lutas e chutar-a-cabeça-de-Naruto-na-terra que ergueriam a saia dela de vez em quando para cima), pernas longas e braços nus à vista. Seu rosto estava estranhamente tingido de vermelho e seus lábios estavam brilhantes e carnudos. Os cílios longos e espessos foram abaixados sobre seus ardentes olhos verdes.

_O que há de errado com seu rosto?_

Seus olhos tinham um olhar sonhador e _orgasmático_.

_Essa é a PALAVRA, cara._ Seu eu interior comentou, orgulhoso da sua maturidade.

Na verdade... parecia que ela estava tendo um orgasmo. Mas a ansiedade o fez querer perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

"Sakura, onde inferno– "

"Sasuke-kun!" A saudação gutural dela fez Sasuke se espantar quandoela foi em direção a ele e abriu os braços.

"Hum, Sakura-" Tsunade começou mas a garota passou por ela e foi para Sasuke, cuja expressão era azeda.

Automaticamente, ele olhou-a, o seu espaço pessoal ameaçado. "Pare aí _mesmo_–" Sasuke rosnou, mas a menina foi rápida e logo depois, seus olhos se arregalaram e seu corpo ficou rígido quando Sakura apertou os lábios rechonchudos contra os seus. A língua quente dela penetrava a boca entreaberta dele e um gemido dela enviou um tremor violento abaixo da espinha dele.

_O Que-_

Seu pervertido interior sofreu uma convulsão-

(Esse é o jeito, menina, vai menina, _vá mais fundo_–)

-quando a língua dela explorou sua boca, dentes e língua.

Sasuke começou a sentir o início da falta de ar e embaraço, excitação. Seu rosto queimou, e queimou mais _forte_ quando Sakura apertou os seios firmes e cheios (que eram maiores do que ele se lembrava) contra seu peito.

_Oh_... Oh.

Maravilhosa.

Ao menos, não eram os lábios do Naruto, a boca do Naruto, a língua do Naruto ... e o peito do Naruto.

Pasmando.

Doces lábios. Boca quente. Língua insistente. Seios cheios.

E quentes, beijos quentes.

Toques suaves. Mãos macias.

E... os olhos escuros Sasuke se arregalaram, seu corpo aquecendo em zonas erógenas.

Aqueles eram… mamilos?

...

...

...

No fundo, Tsunade, Kakashi e Naruto olhavam de boca aberta para o casal se beijando... ou a Sakura assediando o Sasuke.

"Não, não, não, _nãooo_- Sakura-chan!" Naruto gemeu, arranhando seu rosto.

Mas a reação de Kakashi foi positiva.

"ESSA É MINHA ALUNA! VAI SAKURA!" Ele gritou com um grito e uma forte salva de palmas.

Tsunade e Naruto gritaram "ESTÚPIDO!" e o chutaram. Naruto chorou lágrimas roxas enquanto observava a língua de sua inocente Sakura-chan entrar na boca do Sasuke animadamente.

"Nãããão, Sakura-chan, _nãooooo_- gritou ele, tentando separá-los, mas o aguarre da Sakura no pescoço de Sasuke estava apertado.

Kakashi empurrou Naruto para longe do casal e se aproximou para ver Sakura habilmente enfiar a língua para dentro e para fora da boca de Sasuke. "ISSO É EXCELENTE!" Kakashi gritou, regando-os com confete rosa. "Cara, isso é melhor do que Icha Icha PARADISE!"

Sasuke teria que concordar, mas... _inferno_ ... as mãos dela? As mãos dela na calça dele-

Ele começou a lutar. Mas ele desagradavelmente lembrou que Sakura tinha uma força monstruosa, ou melhor, tinha uma pegada sobre-humana que nem o seu Chidori ou seu Sharingan poderiam quebrar.

_Maldição de inferno-_

Ele tentou, muito, muito mesmo ("mas não forte o suficiente, seu desgraçado ", choromingou Naruto mais tarde), mas seus hormônios o estavam traindo, saltando e gritando de alegria (" YEAH! SEXO! SEXO! SEXO! SEXO! "), enquanto gritavam para que ele a beijasse de volta, tocasse os seios dela e fosse _homem_ para seguir em frente e acabar com _aquilo_. Mas sendo _o _UchihaSasuke, ele se conteve e tentou ("Porra, eu tentei o meu melhor para tirar ela de mim!", ele disse mais tarde para o Naruto furioso) afastá-la. Mas ela gemeu

(MALDIÇÃO!)

e beijou-o mais profundamente, muito ansiosamente, e começou a desabotoar a calça dele-

(Nós vamos ser estuprados! Nós vamos ser estuprados! MENINA, EU QUERO MESMO ISTO!

Ele socou seu pervertido interior)

E com toda a força que ele podia, ele a agarrou com suas mãos e a puxou. Ao mesmo tempo, tentou empurrá-la de cima dele, xingando Kakashi por não fazer nada mais que cobiçar e o assistir sendo violado (" mas você GOSTOU "! Kakashi discutiu depois). Não, _não,_ ele não gostou– ele estava sendo violentado, pelo amor de Deus-

Os olhos dele estalaram mais largos e ele quase gemeu de prazer (mas reprimiu isto depressa) quando Sakura começou a se esfregar contra a coxa dele, juntamente com gemidos eróticos durante a mastigação de seu lábio inferior fazendo-o inchar. Era tão erótico que quase o deixou tremendo de êxtase.

Não! _Essa não é a Sakura!_ O pensamento fez seu interior virou-se e sua pele concetrar-se para rastrear. Um Henge aleatória estava violando-o?

_Merda!_

Forçosamente, ele conseguiu empurrar a menina de cima dele, mas ainda a manteve segura pelos pulsos. Ela ofegou, suas pálpebras se abrindo para revelar olhos verdes escuros.

" Sasuke... Kun..."

A voz... Aquela linda voz–

"Não!" Ele rosnou, sem fôlego. "Você _não_ é a Sakura."

"Eu sou a _Sakura_!" Ela mordeu o lábio inferior inchado, parecendo tão dolorosamente excitante. "Por favor... Sasuke-kun..." Ela começou sem fôlego. "Por favor_... por favor_... me ajude a sentir um orgasmo–"

Tsunade gritou e fechou a mão sobre a boca da menina, puxando-a para longe do Uchiha ofegante.

"Oh, minha aluna! ISSO FOI MUITO BEM DITO!" Exclamou Kakashi como um psicopata, batendo palmas vertiginosamente.

Sasuke ofegou, limpando a boca com as costas da mão, obrigando-se a esquecer o gosto de melão do gloss e o perfume fresco do cabelo rosa. Um olhar selvagem fez os olhos dele ficarem mais escuros, enquanto observava Sakura olhar para ele com intenções impuras com uma mão sobre sua boca.

"Que merda... o _que aconteceu?"_ ele rosnou. _"Por que... por que... por que..." _ela parecia aborrecido enquanto falava o tempo todo tentando recuperar o fôlego. "...Ela _não_ é Sakura!" Ele corou violentamente, se virando para atacar o botão de suas calças.

"...Ela é Sakura."

Agora de frente para eles, Sasuke olhou, esquecendo a sua graça e elegância.

"Mas... mas... por que ela fez isso?" ele quase gritou, em pânico, quase histérico.

Sentia-se... violado.

De um jeito bom. Muito, muito... _muito delicioso._

Seu corpo pareceu concordar, ostentando uma furiosa ereção.

"Ela era boa, hein?" perguntou Kaakshi maliciosamente.

_"Cale a boca!"_ Sasuke gritou, ainda sem fôlego. Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente para esconder a sua ereção. "Explique... _agora_".

"Bom..." Tsunade começou, mas Sakura se soltou e pulou em Sasuke (_que entrou em pânico_), batendo os lábios nos dele. Sasuke batia os braços em pânico, cambaleando um momento. Seus lábios quentes deslizaram para o seu pescoço e agora estavam sugando avidamente em seu pulso.

"Sa... ku... ra", ele rosnou com uma voz rouca causada por Sakura. "Pare agora!" Ele fervia, empurrando-a com toda sua força. Deus, desde quando Sakura se tornou... sexualmente activa? E, caramba, ela beijava bem mesmo. _Nem pense nisso, seu idiota!_ Ele repreendeu a si mesmo. _PENSE SOBRE..._

Sakura o beijou de novo–

_VINGANÇA... não, oh merda, beijá-la_

de volta, NÃO! vingança,

Itachi, matá-lo, a pele dele, beijá-la,

beijar, BEIJAR,

Pooooorra! O que diabos ela está fazendo com a língua-

Ela levou as mãos dele aos seus seios. Sasuke, em pânico ao sentir o contato de suas mãos em cima dos peitos dela, arrancou seus lábios do dela e gritou por cima do ombro para Tsunade.

"Tirem Sakura de mim!"

A menina sorriu animadamente e rodou seus quadris contra ele.

Com a face vermelha Sasuke gritou com raiva "Ela está possuída ou algo assim!"

"Você está gostando, admita!" Naruto acusou.

"Cale a boca, Naruto! Só me ajude" Sakura agarrou o pescoço dele e lambia sua orelha, ainda rebolando contra a pélvis dele. "Sakura– me solte!"

Sakura parou e olhou para ele com uma expressão sensual marejada. "Você não gosta de mim?"

" NÃO! Então apenas** saia de mim."**

"Que tal isso?" Ela se apoiou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o calorosamente, com uma fome que fez Tsunade, Kakashi e Naruto corarem.

"AW! Isso é MELHOR!" Kakashi exclamou.

"KAKASHI!" voz indignada de Naruto encheu o ar.

Sasuke se afastou ofegante. "Sakura, me solta!"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun..." Ela gemeu e foi, para a mortificação de Sasuke, rouco e sexy. "Você me deixa _tão_ molhada."

"_O QUE!"_ Sasuke gritou, horrorizado. Com olhos de louco, ele virou-se para a Hokage, esquecendo o respeito e decoro. "TSU-NA-DE... EXPLIQUE ", ele berrou, agora muito histérico, e à beira das lágrimas.

_"Agora!"_

Pobre, pobre Sasuke-chan.

Tsunade engoliu em seco. "Uh..."

Estava próximo a impossibilidade que um Hokage gaguejaria na frente de um subordinado, um Uchiha, que classificavasse como o mais obstinado de todos os clãs prestigiosos de Konoha.

"... Eu estava ensinando a ela como inventar um antídoto e bem... ela colocou alguma coisa _demais_... deixou a bebida fermentar _muito_ ... pôs algo que não deveria ser adicionado e bem..." Um filete de suor escorria do rosto da Hokage. "... Ela começou a acrescentar mais alguma coisa, isso e isso e aquilo... ela jogou ingredientes aleatoriamente e..."

"O quê?" rosnou Sasuke com Sakura agarrada ao seu braço com ar sonhador.

"... Ela bebeu para testá-lo e ela ficou assim." Tsunade terminou em voz baixa com medo, recuando de medo.

Sasuke cerrou os dentes. "... Isso é estúpido."

"Você está suando..." Sakura sussurrou, acariciando rosto dele com as pontas dos seus dedos delicados. Sasuke se encolheu ao toque macio, pressionando os dentes juntos para reprimir uma onda de prazer delicioso. "Você quer que eu lamba isso?" A voz dela era uma mistura de inocência e sensualidade pura.

Kakashi aplaudiu enquanto Naruto gemeu em voz alta. Sasuke cerrou os dentes, ignorando-a com muita dificuldade e olhou para Tsunade.

"Traga ela de volta ao NORMAL – AGORA". Ele ordenou duramente enquanto lutava contra uma hemorragia nasal quando Sakura apertou os seios contra o peito dele.

_Oh Deus._

Um puxão de emoção primitiva apertou seu estômago, antes de se fixar em uma sensação de fúria que o fez querer fechar os olhos e tremer.

Eu sou normal.

Eu sou normal.

_Esses são seios, rapaz virgem._

PORRA.

_Ah, seios! Venham para miiiim (piscadela piscadela piscadela) Eu preciso de leite lácteo!_

PORRA, EU DIGO. PORRA.

Por que, oh, por que ele estava conversando com ele mesmo? Ele não era o único louco, não é? Era Sakura, que, estranhamente, possuía uma voz interior que sabia o suficiente para dizer que ele ficava melhor em cuecas do que em boxers.

Isso era uma espécie de karma?

A resposta de Tsunade confirmou sua suspeita.

"Eu... eu não posso." Tsuande fechou os olhos por reflexo quando Sasuke gritou mais uma vez.

"_O quê!"_

Ele não era do tipo que grita e ele sentiu o seu orgulho estourar em lágrimas e se desintegrar em pedaços. Onde está seu _orgulho_ agora, rapaz? Sasuke pode ouvir uma voz desdenhosa dentro dele. Seu irmão – Aquele _merda, idiota, bastardo-cérebro-de-pênis_ iria morrer de vergonha, porque o irmão bebê tinha _simplesmente_ gritado de pânico.

Uma vergonha para os Uchihas!

Orgulho, você pergunta?

Se foi com o vento.

E ele se desesperou.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dia Rosa**

Escrita por:** Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:** Azami-san**

Titulo Original:** Pink Day**

**Prólogo: **Estupro nunca foi tão bom... Especialmente se for a Sakura e seus dentes em seu zíper. "Eu vou tirar suas calças fabulosas com meus dentes." SasuSaku.

_**.x.**_

._**x.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo II**_

_**x  
.**_

_**.**_

_**Dia Em Que Eu**____**Descobri Que**____**O Estupro É**____**Deslumbrante**_

_**...  
x**_

x  
...

_(Porque você e eu___

_não precisamos de um conto de fadas___

_anões e maçãs envenenadas___

_Eu vou fazer você ser minha___

_com ou sem___

_fado___

_destino___

_e___

_fadas madrinhas___

_no topo das brilhantes___

_cintilantes___

_esplêndidas___

_brilhantes, brilhantes colinas,___

_Eu vou construir o nosso___

_curral de porcos)_

_**...**__**  
x  
**__**...**__**  
x  
**__**...**_

Ah, _torta_ de Açúcar amor- você _torta-torta-chan._

Nós estamos _destinados._

Período.

Ama-me e aos meus peitos!

...  
_**x**_

... E minhas unhas verdes.

Seu desespero se transformou em uma miséria desenvolvida.

O que ele tinha feito para merecer... tal degradação?

_Er_ ... molestamento, _sim_. Abuso sexual. Doce, abuso... doce...

"_Uau ..."_ Sakura gemia baixinho em seu ouvido. "... O pescoço é tão _comestível..."_ Ela ronronou, e depois mordiscou seu pescoço, experimentando, a palma da mão sentindo o peito. "Você tem um corpo grande ... forte ... _oh_!" Ela segurou um suspiro quando sentiu seus músculos debaixo de sua camisa. "Eu mal posso esperar para provar isso... Eu mal posso esperar para violentá-lo, e amarrá-lo à cabeceira da minha cama enquanto eu jogo com o seu-"

O menino empurrou, puxando a sua mão. "Pare, Sakura."

Sakura deu um sorriso bêbado.

"Eu não posso ..." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, batendo os cílios. "Eu ... eu ... estou assim ... com fome de _você_."

Um tremor delicioso sacudiu a coluna. Ele queria fechar os olhos e saboreá-lo. Mas obrigou-se não fazer isso. Ele_ é_ um Uchiha. Uchihas tinham o poder de controlar _tudo._

O Porra do Nove Caldas Fudido.

Mangekyou.

E o _Grande, Grande Mundo._

Mesmo os hormônios, os Uchihas controlavam.

Assim, não afundaria.

Não tremeria.

_Não cederia._

Mas ela sussurrou: "Sasuke-_kun..."_ e ele _afundou._

Profundamente.

Deliciosamente.

Mas ele lutou (... com lágrimas, sangue e suor), encarando a Hokage, "conserte-a. Eu não me importo como. Apenas conserte-a _porra_."Sasuke encarou-a com um olhar escaldante que teria feito uma pessoa mais nova recuar para um canto escuro. Em vão, ele tentou ignorar o hálito quente de Sakura em seu pescoço.

_Mas eu não posso._

Sua respiração era _quente._

Como ... _um vulcão quente._

Maldição.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. "Oh, caramba... Eu gosto de homens rudes! Caras rudes são _tão _quentes ..."

Tsunade começou. "Bem ... isto é-"

"Tire a camisa, Sasuke-doçura. E oh, bebê Sasuchocolate doce torta mel-mel dance-festeje, eu abrirei suas calças fabulosas com meus _dentes_."

Uma imagem atacou a mente dele e o pervertido interno dele desmaiou,

_(Ohhhh, isto é um orgasmo bebê,___

_ISTO É UM ORGASMO BEBÊ! ORGA-sssssssmmmmmooooo)_

Mas Super-Forte Sasuke olhou para _a _Hokage, _"Traga-a de volta ao normal."_

"E a tua voz!" Sakura ofegou, seus olhos arregalados. E rolando. E _orgasmáticos_. "É assim ... Oh, por favor, sussurre meu nome ... sussurre _isto."_

"Não é tão fácil!" argumentou Tsunade.

"EU NÃO ME IMPORTO - APENAS TRAGA ELA DE VOLTA!"

Sasuke congelou, com o rosto em uma erupção violenta de vermelho e roxo. Naruto e Kakashi esperavam o Uchiha explodir em brilhantes, brilhantes fogos de artifício.

"E, oh caramba, você é _enorme."_ Ela gemeu de satisfação. "Eu realmente gostaria de colocar seu zíper na minha boca, Sasuke-biscoito".

"VOLTE AO NORMAL!" ele bateu a mão dela longe da sua virilha. Mas a menina deslizou uma mão em cima das nádegas firmes dele. Sasuke empurrou, sua expressão horrorizada, como se ele estivesse tendo uma parada cardíaca.

"E a bunda é firme. Eu gosto disso." Sakura murmurou, escovando os lábios no lóbulo da orelha dele enquanto a mão delicada apertava seu traseiro. "Hmm ... firme ... surpreendente e forte e _oh _... minha mão saltou!"

"TSUNADE!" Sasuke trovejou, muito, muito vermelho, se sentindo tão ..._ violado._

_Por que eu?_ Ele lamentou, mas seu corpo - _traidor, você burro, você, parte doente de carne_ - estremeceu.

"Sakura-chan, comporte-se!" Tsunade repreendeu.

"Mas eu estou tão molhada!" Sakura disse brilhantemente, sorrindo radiante.

Naruto _gritou._

Traumatizado, Sasuke virou-se para Tsunade. "CONSERTE-A AGORA!"

"Por que você está gritando, Sasuke-biscoito?" Sakura perguntou ingenuamente.

Olhos piscando, oh-tão-fabulosamente, _deslumbrantes deslumbrantes_, Sasuke, irritado, virou-se para ela. "Cale a boca!"

Sakura afastou-se, lágrimas encheram seus olhos. "... Você ... me odeia?" Sasuke ficou rígido, desconfortável enquanto olhava para dentro das poças de lágrimas nos olhos verdes, condenando _ela_ e a sua espécie.

"Eu ... eu ..."

Ela se afastou, rodou uma vez - graciosamente - com as mãos acima da cabeça, a saia _erguida,_ e ela olhou para ele com deslumbrantes olhos verdes e uma expressão de dor que fez Sasuke se encolher.

"Por que ...?" Sakura gemeu. E então, ela suspirou profundamente, teatralmente. "Por que ...? O que eu fiz de errado?" soluçou em suas palmas. "Eu não sou sexy o suficiente para você? É por isso que você está irritado? Eu estou fazendo algo errado? Se eu te beijar mais? Mais forte? Mais rapidamente? Mais profundamente? Eu sei que deveria, mas ... Eu estou _respeitando _a sua inocência, Sasuke-biscoito! Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionou porque eu sei - _sim, sim,_ eu sei que você é um virgem virtuoso e você quer isto bruto e barulhento… mas… mas… eu o respeito! SIM! Mas se você quer… nós podemos fazer isto _agora_. Onde você quer que eu o beije? O toque? Eu deveria apertar seu-"

O rosto de Sasuke estava vermelho e em espasmos.

"EU NÃO ESTAVA BRAVO SOBRE ISSO - "

"Então, por quê? Por que ...?" Seus olhos tão verdes brilhavam com lágrimas, os lábios brilhantes entreabertos quando ela olhou nos olhos dele. Sasuke orou a Deus que o ouvisse e salvasse a sua alma mantendo sua mente livre de imagens. Espontaneamente, o olhar dele permaneceu nos lábios inchados, e ele lembrou como era sentir aqueles lábios nos dele. Depois de seus lábios, seu olhar baixou para seu amplo peito. Com isso, Sasuke teve que desviar o olhar, com um estremecimento.

Olhos ... _os meus olhos virgens. _Ele lamentou.

Pequena Sakura já não era mais tão pequena.

_Por que ela tinha que crescer?_

"Sasuke-kun ...?"

Ele fechou os olhos para parar a avalanche de imagens sujas: seios grandes, bicos rosados, os lábios inchados, voz rouca e carente gritando seu nome.

Foda-se. Sua furiosa ereção era _dolorosa._

"Eu beijo mal?"

Sasuke se encolheu, com os olhos abertos.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, interpretando mal o seu _olhar_. "É isso aí! Agora eu entendo!" Sasuke estava olhando para ela com horror.

_"O que você... entendeu?"_

Ela agora tinha uma expressão determinada. "Eu devo melhorar meu beijo! Para beijá-lo melhor, eu preciso praticar mais!"

Sasuke virou-se para Tsunade com um olhar sombrio sinistro.

A Hokage encolheu-se, segurando suas mãos. "Não se preocupe! Eu já estou criando um antídoto para corrigir o erro."

"Faça isso _rápido."_ falou Sasuke, rosnando.

"_Não me dê ordens_, Uchiha". Tsunade rosnou.

"Isso é sua maldita culpa!"

"Não é minha culpa se você está _tendo uma ereção."_

Sasuke resmungou e continuou a defender sua honra ( "Eu _não_ estou tendo uma porra de ereção. " "Ah, é? Isso é difícil de acreditar. Exceto se você_ fica duro o tempo todo. _"" Eu vou rasgá-la_ de dentro para fora! _"" EU SOU A HOKAGE UCHIHA! ")

Enquanto os dois discutiam sobre ereções, preservativos, lingerie rosa, sutiãs de levantamento e mamilos, Sakura se virou para Kakashi que estava chorando de alegria, as mãos cruzadas na frente dele.

"Eu farei o meu melhor, Kakashi-sensei!"

Ele saltou e saltou. "_Bravo!_ Enfim, um aluno meu que, finalmente, atingiu a puberdade! VIVA PUBERDADE!" Kakashi a cobriu com confetes e soprou chifres (que ele obteve do nada, de quem-sabe-onde), enquanto a soluçava de tanta alegria.

Oh, a alegria.

Oh, _alegria_ alegria ALEGRIA.

"Pelo bem de nossos sonhos, eu vou melhorar! Vou fazer mil exercícios de língua e se eu falhar, vou fazer dois mil e se eu falhar de novo, VOU FAZER TRÊS MIL!" Sakura anunciou, bombeando um soco no ar. Naruto, que foi encontrado no chão batendo com a testa na ponte, gemendo um antagonizado _"Nãooooo-"._

"Vamos vencer, Sakura!"

"NÓS VAMOS!"

"Sakura!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"SAKURA!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Sakura e Kakashi juntarão as mãos com o sol brilhando por trás deles. "É O PODER DE NOSSOS SONHOS!" confetes coloridos choveram sobre eles, onda atingindo o precipício, o sol brilhando, cintilando e _rindo._

"YEAH!" os dois rodaram, uma, duas, três vezes - um _bilhão_ _de vezes_ - e pararam. "SAKURA! MINHA ESTRELA BRILHANTE, SUPER BRILHANTE! BRILHE PARA MIM, PIRULITO!"

"SEJA MINHA SUPER ESTRELA GUIA, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi chorou, estrelas em seus olhos.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"SAKURA!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"  
_  
__"Sakura!"___

_"Kakashi-sensei!"_

"NÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_-parem_, PAREM!" Naruto gemeu.

...  
_**x  
**__**...**__**  
x**_

Eu quero sabor morango.

EU QUERO O SABOR DE MORANGO.

... Então quando eu chupar _você-_

(-Censurado-)

Bem ... Eu não me importo se for de melão.

E tomate.

Yum.

"Pare de apertar... demais!" Sasuke sussurrou, puxando o braço de volta. No entanto, a garota segurava com força que ele teve de elogiar seu talento para apertar. Por que, seu braço estava ficando _dormente._

Sakura amuou. "Seu braço é tão forte!"

Sasuke cerrou os dentes. "Eu não me importo." Ele rosnou. "Basta soltar!"

"Ooooh, Sasuke-kun, você não me quer?" chegou a sua voz provocante.

"Isso. Então tire suas mãos agora." Sasuke rosnou.

"Você está mentindo ..." Sakura falou lentamente. "... Sasuke-kun." O Uchiha rangeu os dentes. O jeito que ela falava seu nome era enlouquecedor para dele. Quanto tempo ele podia aguentar assim? Ele era _normal._ Talvez ele fosse meio Nã Normal, um Peixe Frio, um Extravagante em Tomate, um_ deus do sexo_, um Gelado Boneco De Neve Estúpido... Mas ele tinha hormônios. Hormônios. Lotes de quentes, quentes hormônios. E testosterona. E _desejo sexual._

Ele podia ficar _duro_, ereto e _quente._

Ele _poderia_ ficar duro, ereto e quente.

Ele podeiria.

Certo?

_(Sim, bebê Sacola-de-Lixo! Basta buscá-la e___

_fazer zilhões de bebês como o Freakazoid*___

_KAPOW)._

Ele podia ficar louco.

Bem, ele _iria_ enlouquecer. (esmurrando um Outro Pervertido interno não-existente - _não, não!_ – falar com um Outro Eu era um sinal de loucura)

No entanto, tanto quanto ele queria virar as costas e correr, e resolver o seu problema com o banho ou talvez sob o cobertor, ele não poderia deixá-la sozinha. Tsunade ordenou ("É uma MISSÃO, Uchiha," ela rosnou) que cuidasse dela. ("Ela está doente, sim, uma espécie de-", acrescentou ela). Tsunade não confiava em Naruto e Kakashi para lidar com a situação. Naruto iria amarrá-la a uma árvore ("Se eu fosse você, eu iria amarrá-la e-" "Não diga mais dobe", retrucou ele, a idéia de amarrá-la era atraente, especialmente se ele fosse amarrá-la à cabeceira da s_ua_ cama), enquanto Kakashi daria à ela exercícios para sua língua ("lamba-o, para cima e para baixo, lado a lado, acho que para uma melhor prática, você deve comer pelo menos 50 picolés e 60 pirulitos para melhorar a força de sua chupada! E, oh, você viu o último sabor do petisco doce? "" APENAS SAIA DAQUI MERDA, KAKASHI! Sasuke rosnou).

Ele ficou irritado. Ao invés de treinar, ele estava preso como babá de sua companheira de equipe tesão. Além disso, Tsunade lembrou-lhe de que ele não DEVERIA tentar se aproveitar da menina.

...

_** x**_

_"Como se ele não fosse! " Naruto bufou. "Aquele bastardo é questionável - AHHHHHHHHHHHH! " _

_Ele voou para cima, passado a camada de ozônio.___

_Kakashi, por outro lado, tinha uma visão diferente. "Esta será uma oportunidade perfeita para ele controlar seus impulsos. Um ninja não deve querer, não deve sentir e não deve perder o controle." Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar venenoso. "Tsk. Você é um Uchiha, certo, mas ainda é um menino. E Sakura é muito bonita", ele foi recompensado com um sorriso de menina. "-Não seria difícil conseguir uma ereção."___

_"Maldito seja Kakashi." Sasuke rosnou.___

_"Você acabou de fazer." O professor fez um gesto para a frente de suas calças._

...

_**x**_

... E assim, lá estava ele, sendo torturado ("mas _muitos _homens gostariam de tomar o seu lugar!", Disse Kakashi) e ficando com tesão também. _Mas não!_ Ele iria sobreviver a esse _pequeno_ inferno. Ele iria prevalecer. Ele nunca, nunca, _nunca,_ jamais tiraria proveito de sua loucura momentânea- _que diabo!_

"Uau! Seu cabelo é sedoso! Eu adoro isso..." Sakura disse, seus dedos brincando com seu cabelo. Sasuke arrancou a cabeça longe dela.

"Sakura... fique longe de mim."

"Eu... não consigo! Eu quero _sexo-"_

"...Cale-se!" ele rosnou, corando. "...Você é tão irritante."

"Porque você me quer muito?"

Realmente, tinha que ter nervos com esta menina. "Não."

Sakura riu por trás da mão. "Você está mentindo."

"Eu não estou." Sasuke respondeu com determinação.

"Você não me quer?" ela sussurrou, os olhos verdes brilhando.

"Não, no mínimo."

" Verdade?"

"Verdade".

"Vamos descobrir..." Sakura foi para mais perto, pressionando o corpo dela ao seu. "...Se você está dizendo a verdade." Sasuke abriu a boca para brigar com ela, mas Sakura agarrou seu cabelo de um modo grosso com as duas mãos e puxou com violência. Os lábios dela cairam nos dele, suas mãos se agarravam ao seu cabelo. Sua violência foi dolorosa... excitante. E o jeito que ela o beijou o lembrou do jeito que ela devora avidamente sua fruta favorita, o morango. Ela forçou sua língua dentro da boca dele, na garganta e em torno de seus dentes.

_Não beije-a de volta, não, não, não, não, não, não-_

Sasuke gemeu profundamente e puxou a garota mais para perto, beijando-a de volta vigorosamente, aprofundando o tórrido beijo. Um gemido ressoou satisfeito dela e ela abraçou-o mais apertado, moldando seus corpos quentes perfeitamente. Seus lábios deslizavam com facilidade, bocas abertas com línguas entrelaçadas.

_Maldição_... Sasuke pensou, levantando a cabeça dela para beijá-la mais. Ele não percebeu que ele estava quase devorando seus lábios, a língua dele rodeando a dela. Ele a sentiu o empurrando para trás para apanhar ar, mas ele não deixou. Ele pressionou a boca dela mais e ignorou o fato de que ele também precisava de ar.

"Aham". Alguém pigarreou atrás de Sakura. "Uchiha e Haruno fazendo em plena luz do dia." Uma risada. "Agora, isso é _notícia."_

Estalando fora do seu estado excitado, Sasuke se afastou da boca deliciosa dela e olhou para o orador.

"Hyuuga", rosnou Sasuke. Sakura virou o rosto para o lado e sorriu lindamente, os seus lábios vermelhos inchados e sangrentos da ofensiva de beijos brutos do Sasuke.

"Neji-kun!"

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke se contrairam. "Neji-_kun?"_ ele assobiou perigosamente à sua orelha. Seus braços ainda estavam em torno de seus quadris e suas mãos estavam sobre seus ombros.

A menina sorriu para ele. "Não seja ciumento, meu querido! Você é meu número um e meu UNICO numero!"

"Que seja..." ele murmurou e soltou sua cintura.

O Hyuuga cruzou os braços. "Então", ele levantou uma sobrancelha, em escárnio. "Finalmente bateu puberdade, hein?"

"Cale-se", Sasuke rosnou.

Neji sorriu. "Desculpe incomodar. Mas eu sugiro que você faça isto em algum lugar atrás de um arbusto."

O rosto de Sasuke enrrubesceu.

Os olhos de Sakura brilharam. "Uau ... você é um GÊNIO!"

"Cale-se", retrucou Sasuke a Sakura. "E você", ele zombou a Neji, "mantenha seus pensamentos pervertidos para si mesmo."

Neji deu de ombros. "Só estou tentando ajudar... que bom que eu vi o que você fez com ela. Estava começando a pensar que você era assexuado".

Sasuke resmungou e deu-lhe um dedo. "Foda-se". Ele agarrou o pulso de Sakura e arrastou-a para longe.

"Tchau, Neji-san!" Sakura se despediu por cima do ombro. "Puxa... ele também é quente..."

"Cale a boca." Sasuke brigou.

"Ohh... Sasuke-kun, não se preocupe! Você ainda é o cara mais gostoso aqui..." ela fez uma pausa. "E eu gostei mais da sua bunda."

Sasuke inalou nitidamente. _Maldição._

"Eu estou melhorando? Eu consegui que você me beijasse de volta! Significa que eu estou melhorando? "

"Não." ele disse sarcasticamente.

"O QUE?" ela parou na trilha.

Carrancudo, Sasuke olhou para ela. "O que há de errado com você?"

"Eu não estou melhorando?" ela apertou a ponta do seu indicador contra seu rosto, ponderando. Sasuke a observava atentamente, o olhar em seus lábios inchados. Seus olhos escureceram quando ela mordeu o carnudo lábio inferior e lambeu seu lábio superior.

"Ok, então!" bombeou um punho no ar. "50 picolés, então!" Sakura puxou-lhe o pulso e correu para o vendedor de picolé mais próximo.

"50 picolés, por favor!" ela gritou para o dono atônito.

"50...? Mas-"

"SIM! 50! Para o meu exercício de língua!"

"_Para quê?"_

Sasuke a alcançou. "Não preste atenção a ela. Basta lhe dar um." Sasuke disse severamente.

"Mas Kakashi-sensei disse-"

"Não seja estúpida." Ele retrucou. "Basta dar-lhe um."

"Tudo bem..."

"EU GOSTO DE LIMÃO! "

Sasuke estremeceu. _Inferno_… O dono lhe deu o que ela quis. Sakura irradiou. "Muitoooo Obrigado, senhor!" Ela desembrulhou o doce e lambeu-o lentamente. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Sasuke franziu o cenho. Enquanto lambia, Sakura foi em direção ao campo de treinamento com Sasuke atrás dela.

"Uau... isso é bom. Kakashi-sensei está certo! Isso me ajudará a melhorar o meu beijo!" Sakura exclamou, se virou para ele e lambeu o picolé animadamente enquanto caminhava de costas. Sasuke olhava desconfortável, o modo como a língua rosa dela enrolava no Picolé.

_Porra,_ agora ele estava imaginando_ aquela_ língua... em algum lugar dentro de sua calça. Ela chupou e lambeu o doce, os olhos sobre ele, as pálpebras caídas e os olhos brilhantes com o desejo. Para disfarçar sua excitação, o Uchiha olhou para ela, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar.

Uma imagem passou diante dos seus olhos.

Era tão erótico que teve que morder a língua para reprimir seu gemido.

"Maldição". Ele xingou, esfregando o queixo com as costas da mão. Sakura parou, ele fez também, mas estava tão perto dela agora que ele podia cheirar o cabelo dela. _Lavanda_. E melancias. E outros aromas tutti-frutti. Ela sorriu radiante e, em seguida, na ponta dos pés, beijou seus lábios. Involuntariamente, ele beijou de volta.

Sakura sorriu contra seus lábios. "Você foi melhor do que o limão." Sasuke bufou, colocou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça dela e puxou-a para outro beijo. Com a mão livre, Sakura arrastou as unhas sobre o seu bíceps, para baixo ao lado de seu corpo. Ela apertou-lhe nos ossos do quadril, deslizando os dedos para baixo até-

"Pare". Sasuke se afastou, ofegante, pegando a mão dela antes que ela tocasse em sua virilha. "Droga, Sakura. Você não sabe o que diabos você está fazendo." Ele disse contra o lábio inferior dela.

_(Oh, você está gostando, picolé)_

"Sasuke... kun... -"

Ele deu um passo para trás até que eles estavam a um braço de distância um do outro.

"Não se aproxime". Ele alertou, discretamente escondendo sua ereção.

"Mas..."

"Sakura". Ele estreitou os olhos para ela. A menina, inocentemente olhou de volta, o picolé entre os dentes. Ela lambeu o restante do doce e jogou o palito fora.

"Eu quero ter algum divertimento, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke gemeu mentalmente para isso. "Eu quero ter algum divertimento... com _você."_ Sakura disse com indiferença. "Eu quero _você"._

Ele fechou os olhos momentaneamente.

"Eu o quero tanto... Eu quero _realmente, realmente_ colocar seu zíper na boca."

Mas quando ele abriu os olhos, Sakura já estava agarrada a ele, sua boca na pele dele. "Sakura..." _Não. Pense. Sobre_– mas as imagens inundaram sua mente.

Lábios ofegantes.

Desgrenhados cabelos úmidos.

Pernas cremosas.

Seios firmes- ele cerrou os punhos. Em seguida, um grito quando ele empurrou-  
_  
"Sasuke…kun… rápido… FORTE - "_

Ele estava ficando louco. Oficialmente enlouquecendo. Ele estava ouvindo coisas, vendo coisas. Alguém. Ajude-o.

Ela estava respirando contra o seu ouvido. "Oh, Sasuke-kun... os sonhos que eu tive com você..." ela se apertou mais contra ele. "... Eles eram tão... _quentes."_

"Dane-se...", lembrou com um estremecimento os sonhos que tinha tido com ela. "Saia." Ele tentou soar determinado. Ao invés disso, soou ofegante.

Sakura fez beicinho, afastando o rosto do dele para olhar em seus olhos. "Você não me quer, Sasuke-kun?"

"Absolutamente".

Ela suspirou dramaticamente. "Bom".

Sasuke piscou.

Sakura sorriu. "Você não é o ÚNICO cara quente aqui". Ele franziu a testa sombriamente. "Okaaaaaay, você é o mais quente, mas o Kiba ainda é!"

Sasuke começou a brilhar.

"E Gaara! E Neji! E mesmo o CHOUJI-"

De repente, ele agarrou os ombros dela e bateu a boca na dela com força. A menina ficou tão chocada que antes que pudesse beijá-lo de volta, ele quebrou o beijo e mostrou seu Sharingan rodando para ela.

"...Você me beijou". Sakura sussurrou atordoada. As mãos dele nos ombros dela dolorosamente apertadas, mas Sakura não pareceu se importar. Ela sorriu para ele, os lábios inchados. "Você sabe... Eu não me importo de fazer isso com você na floresta. Me prenda contra uma árvore, rasgue minhas roupas..." ela sorriu como se estivesse falando apenas sobre sabores de doces. "...E eu vou obedecer tudo o que você quizer que eu faça."

Ele resmungou, com os olhos piscando em vermelho. Era... tentador.

Empurrá-la contra uma árvore.

Diga a ela para descer até ficar de joelhos e ela vai fazê-lo.

Ninguém vai ver. Ninguém vai ouvir seus gritos. Seus gritos. Ela é fraca. Tão pequena. Tão frágil. Seus olhos caíram abaixo, de baixo do queixo, nos dois seios redondos e grandes.

Um toque.

Rasgue suas roupas.

E ela vai ser sua.

A saqueie. Desintegre-a. Faça-a sangrar.

Inconscientemente, ele estava lambendo os lábios.

_Venha. Você sabe que você quer._

Ele engoliu sua luxúria e soutou os ombros dela. "Não." Ele falou com aspereza.

Sakura olhou para ele com olhos inocentes, suspirando profundamente. "Ok". Sasuke deu-lhe um olhar de questionamento. Com os dedos, ela penteou o cabelo e alisou a saia.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. "Onde você vai?"

Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso. "Eu estou indo encontrar minha alma gêmea!"

"Você está louca?" Sasuke exigiu.

"Nããão. Como Sasuke-kun não quer a Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan vai procurar outro companheiro de alma!"

Sasuke só pode olhar em total perplexidade. Como pode alguém tão _inteligente_ pode ser tão estúpido e tesão... e... e .. e-

"...Um outro cara quente, que pode me fazer gritar por uma loooooonga noite, bebêBolo!"

Sasuke ignorou isso. Em seguida, seu braço convulsionou por um longo tempo (_realmente _longo) porque Sakura tinha ido embora antes que ele pudesse dizer-

"Maldição".

Em seguida, seguiu o exemplo.

Tsk.

Assim, começou a corrida pela Virgindade dela.

...  
_**x.**_

_**x. **_

Nós dois somos virgens, não somos?

Torta-biscoito.

Mel-biscoito.

Pepino em conserva-coco-coco.

Eu vou fazer você gritar, meu bolinho de pavão!

Me faça inundar. Me faça fraca e… geléia e choco-_lava-lava_ entre minhas pernas… 

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

Gente, quero agradecer muito as reviews, me animaram muito, tanto que já tem outro capitulo quase totalmente pronto. =]

Aproveito para exclarecer aqui, que esta fanfiction não é minha, como tem em todos os capitulos, ela é da **Angel puppeteer **e o nome originalé **Pink Day. **Muitas pessoas pareceram achar que é minha, então por isso resolvi esclarecer. Recentemente eu tive um problema lá no Nyah Fanfiction exatamente com a questão da autoria, mesmo eu sempre deixando tudo muito claro, então não quero correr este risco de novo.

Em toda fanfiction que traduzo eu exponho em todos os capítulos o nome original e a autora, caso os leitores quiserem ler o original e também, claro, para dar o devido reconhecimento à autora.

Sou só uma simples tradutora gente, que aprecia muito que estejam gostando da minha tradução e que, assim que leu essa fanfiction maravilhosa que é "**Pink Day**", teve que compartilhá-la com os outros. Uma Obra como essa tem que ser reconhecida, bem como a sua autora.

Então, eu também traduzo "**Schneewittchen****"** (_Branca De Neve)_ e "**Rag Doll Sakur****a"** (_A Boneca de Trapo Sakura)_ que também são da **Angel puppeteer. **Além de mim, tenho conhecimento que a **BastetAzazi**s, aqui no traduz/traduziu uma obra da Angel: **Schön**_ (Amável) _que é uma história extraordinária e foi a partir desta fanfiction que eu conheci a Angel e me apaixonei por suas obras.

Para quem desejar conhecer outras obras da **Angel puppeteer, **o link do profile dela é este: http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 600925 / angel_puppeteer.

Beeem! Depois de tudo isso eu só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer: Aproveiteeeem o Capitulo! Logo virão outros. =]

Obrigada por tudo!

Azami-san 


	3. Chapter 3

**Dia Rosa**

**...**

_**.x.**_

Escrita por:** Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:** Azami-san**

Titulo Original:** Pink Day**

**Prólogo: **Estupro nunca foi tão bom... Especialmente se for a Sakura e seus dentes em seu zíper. "Eu vou tirar suas calças fabulosas com meus dentes." SasuSaku.

_**.x.**_

_**.x.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo III**_

_**.x.**_

_**.x.**__**  
.**_

_**.**_

_**O Dia**__** Em Que **__**Eu Descobri que**____**Bambi**____**é Um Monstro**__****_

...  
_**.x.**__****_

_**.x.**__**  
...**_

"... Hmm, tomate-chan, que posição você mais gosta?"

"..."

"Tomate-chan!"

"... Cala a boca, Sakura."

...  
_**.x.**_

_**.x.**_

Ele teve problemas para encontrá-la. Quando finalmente o fez, ela estava conversando com um garoto local que, obviamente, gostava de assistir o salto dos seios de Sakura. O Sharingan ativou sem ele querer. Ele pulou do telhado, pousando com um baque surdo entre eles.

"Sasuke-kun ..."

"Você, praga irritante." Ele rosnou.

O menino local se animou-se e gritou para ele. "HEY! Essa é a garota dos meus sonhos! Você não pode falar assim_ com_ ela!"

Sasuke apenas deu ao garoto um_ Olhar_. "Pense sobre isso, idiota: você cala a boca e eu _não_ te mato."

O garoto deu um passo atrás, fazendo uma careta. Um Uchiha? Ah, não. Era melhor correr para salvar sua vida. O Que o menino fez sem olhar para trás, para Sakura.

"Ei! Ryu-kun!"

"Sakura".

"Ele fugiu! Por que você tem que ser tãão rude, Sasuke-kun?"

"Esse merda é seu menino dos sonhos? Acorda, sua idiota".

"Pelo menos ele está disposto a fazer sexo comigo ao contrário de você, ice berg humano!"

Os moradores levantaram as sobrancelhas e olharam para eles. Sendo o mais são dos dois, Sasuke corou envergonhado e gemeu. "Uma praga irritante. Isso é o que você é." Ele agarrou seu pulso de um modo grosso. "Por que você não pode simplesmente calar a boca?"

"Se você quer que eu fique quieta, então me beije".

Seu nariz queimou. "Você está muito a frente quando você não está em seu juízo perfeito."

"Quem disse que eu não estou no meu juízo perfeito?"

Sasuke se contorceu.

Isso era uma praga. Literalmente.

"Vamos". Ele rosnou. Sakura olhou para ele sonhadoramente.

"Mas eu estou _assim_-"

"Cale-se. Ou eu vou amarrá-la com uma corda." Ele assobiou, mas Sakura sorriu feliz, corada, com os olhos vidrados, obviamente animada com a idéia. Sasuke contorceu-se, afobado, as faces rosadas de constrangimento quando Sakura ficou rosada. Os olhos normalmente inocentes dela estavam ardendo estranhamente, como se houvesse alguém ocupando seu corpo.

"É ..." ela passou a língua sobre seu lábio superior e chupou seu lábio inferior. "Excêntrico". Sakura sussurrou, batendo os cílios, brincalhona. Todo o corpo de Sasuke se contorceu.

"Cale a boca."

Sakura fez beicinho e, com a estranha força dela livrou o pulso dela do aperto dele.

"Você está quebrando meu coração, Sasuke-kun!" Ela disse em voz alta, atraindo olhares incrédulos dos transeuntes. Sasuke ficou mortificado com a atenção. Kakashi iria matá-lo uma vez a notícia de uma Sakura incrivelmente cheia de tesão que procurava por um parceiro sexual se espalhasse por toda a vila.

"Sakura ..." Sasuke começou, mas Sakura acenou com uma mão em frente ao seu rosto, e ele silenciou.

"Eu ... eu só quero te beijar, _você_ _sabe_! Eu quero você. Tenho saudades tuas. Eu gosto de você. Eu te amo –" Sasuke ficou _muito_ vermelho, neste momento, "–Eu te amo como eu amo a minha calcinha ! "

Sasuke desejou ter morrido _agora_.

"Calcinha rosa, por sinal!" A garota de cabelo rosa acrescentou, pensativa, o rosto corado, o que a fez bonita.

"Cale a boca, _por favor."_

Sakura piscou-lhe com um sorriso bonito. "Faça-me, _baby_".

O menino rangeu os dentes, olhando mortalmente para Sakura. A moça apenas sorriu inocentemente e lhe deu um beijo voador antes de girar e escapar.

Sasuke, tendo pernas mais longas, passos mais largos, alcançou Sakura facilmente. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou seu pulso, fazendo uma careta depois que percebeu que tinha usado mais força do que o necessário. No entanto, a moça não pareceu se importar quando ela continuou a cantar ("a maré está alta mas estou FIRME!")

"Oohh, você está aqui." Um grande sorriso bêbado.

"E, maldição, você".

Os olhos dela se tornaram ainda mais vidrados. "Ohh, isso é o que eu amo em você!Tal grosseria... é tão _quente_. Eu realmente gosto de você, Sasuke-kun. Tal vulgaridade... me faz incrivelmente ..."

_Foda-se_. Sasuke pensou com uma careta. Ele estremeceu quando sentiu a mão dela em seu rosto. Seus olhos se estreitaram.

"... Úmida".

Imagens infestaram a mente dele e, como um menino, ele gostou o que ele estava vendo. Rosnando a si mesmo mentalmente, ele tirou a mão dela da sua bochecha e repreendeu-a.

"Você é irritante. Você está doente. Você precisa de ajuda."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu não estou doente. Estou perfeitamente saudável!"

"Você não está. Você está _doente_."

Sakura fez beicinho e ajeitou o cabelo por cima do ombro. "Eu estou?" ela franziu o rosto e Sasuke achou ... irritantemente bonito. Que crápula.

"Sim. E cale a boca. _Não fale."_

"Tudo bem. Você não quer que eu fale? _Eu não vou._ Vou comportar-me, porque é isso que você quer que eu faça. Eu vou fazer isso porque é isso que _você_ quer."

Sasuke a olhou. "Agora, você esta saudável."

Os olhos verdes brilharam, seu sorriso sonhador. "Mas... me beije."

Os olhos escuros se alargaram no princípio, antes de se estreitarem. Os músculos na mandíbula dele apertaram, puxado e esticado em cima dos ossos proeminentes quando ele apertou os dentes juntos e os rangeu.

"Você está louca".

"Oh". Sakura demorou. "Um beijo e vou me calar." Suas mãos acenaram de forma dramática. Seu sorriso era absurdamente doce. "Eu não vou falar por uma hora. Você vai gostar, não vai? Paz e quietudeee!" Ela cantou estridentemente, sorriu por trás da mão e rodopiou. Sasuke, mesmo irritado, admitiu que, apesar de seu lapso de sanidade, ela manteve-se graciosa.

"Duas horas". Ele considerou.

Ela sorriu. "Uma hora".

"Três horas." Sasuke barganhou. Ela estava chegando mais perto, e ele não se afastou.

"Nããão! Eu vou morrer! Você quer que eu morra? Eu não posso ficar quieta por muito tempo, eu vou morrer!" Sasuke se encolheu em seu tom de voz estridente. "Uma hora! Uma hora! Sessenta minutos, 3.600 _segundos_ de paz e harmonia e tranquilidade, alegria e-"

"Eu entendo. Agora, cale a boca".

" –paz e harmonia–"

"Tudo bem. Uma hora". Sasuke falou.

Sakura sorriu. E, para Sasuke, ela estava linda. Angelical, até então ele lembrou brutalmente que ela estava enlouquecendo sua mente até agora. Ele esperava que, para o próprio bem dela, ela não pudesse se lembrar de tudo que estava acontecendo. Sakura, quando fosse _mesmo_ Sakura, cavaria a própria sepultura e se atiraria abaixo da cova.

Ah, por que, porque teve que acontecer? Por que o _Time Sete_?

Era esta uma espécie de castigo por ele ter ido ao Som e brincado de vestir-se como o Orochimaru?

Ele estava marcado para toda a vida, ele estava certo. Ele nunca olharia para a pequena Sakura, que não era mais tão pequena, do mesmo modo.

Ele suspirou, quase em desespero.

E então, ele olhou para Sakura incisivamente. "Não tente usar um truque em mim depois disso."

Sakura fingiu um olhar magoado. "Oh? Você não confia em mim?" Ela piscou os olhinhos para ele. Sasuke lutou contra a vontade de amordaçá-la. "Isso me machuca _por_ dentro."

Sasuke bufou.

Sorrindo, a médica de cabelo rosa aproximou-se dele. O rapaz se contraiu com a proximidade. Ela estava... estranha. O sorriso dela alargou-se, aparecendo uma covinha na bochecha. Os cílios abaixaram-se sobre seus olhos verdes, Sakura aproximou-se, pondo as mãos em seus ombros. Sasuke, por outro lado, soltou um profundo suspiro de forma discreta, e ele ficou revoltado ao descobrir que suas mãos tremiam um pouco, as mãos estavam úmidas e seu coração estava pulando...

_(ohhh açúcar!___

_Eu preciso de açúcar! Beijinho, beijinho... Hum!)__  
_  
Sasuke perfurou seu pervertido interior, que se dissolveu e sumiu.

A respiração em seu rosto estava quente, delicada, mas ele se sentia bem. Quando o rosto dela se aproximou e ela separou os lábios, Sasuke quase virou e fugiu, mas manteve sua posição, cerrando os punhos.

"Sasuke-kun..." Por um momento, ela parecia... _normal_. Mas todos os pensamentos lhe escaparam quando ela tocou os lábios dele. Suas pálpebras cairam, seu coração bateu e seus batimentos cardíacos soaram como um gongo. Seus lábios não se moveram, apenas tocando os dele. E então, ela seguiu em frente, moveu os lábios sobre os dele e mordiscou o lábio inferior dele.

Lentamente, os lábios de Sasuke moveram-se, abrindo a boca. Corajosamente, Sakura se inclinou mais perto, as mãos apertando os músculos tensos sobre seus ombros. Suas bocas se moveram uma contra a outra. As mãos de Sakura subiram para o cabelo dele, unhas marcando seu couro cabeludo. A ação fez algo estalar dentro de Sasuke. Os movimentos entre suas bocas cresceram fervorosos.

"Mmm..." Sakura segurou a cabeça dele entre as mãos pequenas, beijando-o, mergulhando a língua dentro da boca dele com ousadia. Ela moveu a cabeça em um ângulo de inclinação que fez os lábios dela ficarem sobre os dele. O beijo se aprofundou, cresceu mais ousado. Quando Sakura gemeu, Sasuke enrigeceu e, sem o seu controle, suas mãos se moveram, agarrando os quadris de Sakura, puxando-a mais perto de seu corpo quente. Com a mão direita, ele embalava a parte de trás da cabeça dela, beijando-a de volta. Línguas entrelaçadas, saliva misturada. Sasuke a abraçou mais perto, esmagando seu pequeno corpo em seu corpo rígido. Mechas rosas se enrolaram em seus dedos enquanto esfregava couro cabeludo dela, provocando um leve gemido da garota. Agressivamente, Sasuke mordiscou o lábio inferior, mordendo e sugando até que inchou entre os dentes.

"Sasuke... kun..." Sakura sussurrou sem fôlego contra seus dentes. Ele a surpreendeu com um empurrão forte de língua entre os dentes dela. Suas mãos pequenas seguraram seu cabelo nos punhos e os puxaram.

Sasuke gemeu.

_Maldição_.

Com imensa dificuldade, Sasuke se afastou, a boca se separando rudemente da dela. De repente, o menino afastou-se do abraço. Sakura tropeçou para trás, respirando pesadamente.

Sasuke amaldiçoou sob sua respiração a sua perda de controle. Com as costas da mão, limpou a boca úmida, e estremeceu ao montante da umidade. Lambeu os lábios e provou no lábio o sabor do brilho labial de melão.

_Doce_.

"É isso aí." Ele a olhou. "Uma hora de silêncio, Sakura."

Atordoada, a menina assentiu. Então, ela sorriu docemente, cílios abaixados. Espontaneamente, o olhar dele se desviou e ficou na sua boca. Sakura sugou o lábio inferior e lambeu o superior lentamente, deliberadamente.

O olhar de Sasuke vacilou, piscando. O sorriso dela alargou-se, como se soubesse alguma coisa sobre ele que ele não sabia. O Uchiha deu um suspiro profundo antes de se virar.

"Vamos".

...  
_**.x.**_

_**.x.**_

"Eu te amo querido-oh, eu te amo lindo-oh, eu te amo idiota-oh, eu te amo bolo-oh, eu te amo brilhante-oh, eu te amo, choco-oh, eu te amo... BAMBI! BAMBI-oh! ONDE ESTÁ? "

"Sakura".

"BAMBI! Eu te amo Bambi, eu te amo tanto, tantooooooo!"

"Sakura...".

"Sasu-Bambi, aí está você! Sasu-Bambi, vamos jogar! Rawr!"

"Sakura".

"VAMOS FAZER BEBÊS! VAMOS FAZER BABÊSSSSS!"

...  
_**.x.**_

_**.x.**_

"Naruto!" Sasuke gritou.

O ninja dito parou seu treinamento de taijutsu. "Oi teme!" Ele acenou, sorrindo.

O shinobi de cabelos escuros parou em frente ao Naruto. "É a sua vez de cuidar da Sakura." Ao lado dele, a menina começou a protestar, mas Sasuke deu-lhe um olhar de advertência e ela fechou a boca.

Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ela perdeu a voz?"

Sasuke balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou deixando-a com você."

Sakura balançou a cabeça violentamente. Sasuke ignorou isso.

"Ok! Não se preocupe, teme! Eu vou cuidar dela!"

"Certifique-se que ela mantenha as pernas juntas e que ela não salte na cama de algum homem qualquer."

"CLARO QUE EU NÃO A DEIXAREI!"

Sasuke deu ao seu melhor amigo de um olhar feroz. "Não relaxe, por último." Ele se virou para Sakura ao lado dele e ela olhou para ele. "Fique com Naruto. Não vá à procura de problemas, você entende?"

Ela bufou, olhando para longe, mas de repente, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e ela sorriu e acenou para Sasuke ansiosamente. Seus olhos escuros se estreitaram suspeitosamente em sua rápida mudança de humor.

"Comporte-se, entendeu?"

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

"Naruto, controle ela." Ele disse ao loiro.

"Você se _preocupa_ demais." Naruto demorou, rindo maliciosamente.

"Eu não estou preocupado." Sasuke cuspiu antes de sair, ignorando uma onda de medo por Sakura. Ele se foi surpreendentemente desconfortável, quase temendo o dia seguinte.

_Ela não era estúpida, certo? Ela não ia fazer algo estúpido...___

_Certo?_

Sasuke, _oh_, Sasuke...

...  
_**.x.**_

_**.x.**_

"Eu quero um homossexual suicida, cabelos rosas bonitos, olhos vermelhos, cabelo comprido, corpo forte de pele branca, frango sem pele, um bundão choco-licious arrogante, um menino pervertido com uma bunda sexy."

"... Eu quero uma vida _normal_, Sakura."

...  
_**.x.**_

_**.x.**_

Trinta minutos depois, no campo de treinamento, Sasuke mal começara o seu treinamento, evidentemente por que os manequins _ainda_ estavam ilesos, quando ouviu Naruto chegou gritando aterrorizado seu nome.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! _SASUKE_!"

Irado, o rapaz jogou uma kunai. "Cale a boca, idiota!"

"SASUKE! SASUKEEEE-"

Sasuke deu um soco na face de Naruto. "Owww..."

"Calmo agora?" Naruto assentiu. "O que é isso?"

"É ... É ..." Lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos de Naruto. "..._SAKURA-CHAN!"_

Olhos negros se arregalaram, e então se estreitaram. "O que tem ela?"

"Ela... Ela..." Naruto respirou antes de continuar. "SASUKE, SALVE SUA VIRGINDADE!"

Segundos mais tarde, Naruto estava voando no ar depois de um chute mais forte.

...  
_**.x.**_

_**.x.**_

"Eu desejo que meus seios sejam maiores... de modo que você possa dormir em cima deles, para que você possa colocar sua cabeça nos meus seios! Sussurre em meu nomeeeee, babyyyy! Não é grande, Sasu-geléia?"

"Desejo que você _cale a boca."_

...  
_**.x.**_

_**.x.**_

"_Sakura!"__  
_  
A menina olhou para cima. Vendo os cabelos escuros e cara feia (mas _sexy, sexy_) do menino que marchava em direção a ela, Sakura sorriu e acenou, "Ohh! Aqui está Sasuke-kuuuuun! Quer se juntar a nós, querido?"

"Você... aborrecendo... _praga_." Sasuke queria felicitar-se por ser capaz de dizer três palavras juntas.

Sakura piscou. "Oh". Ela mostrou um sorriso ofuscante. "Você está bravo."

Bravo? _BRAVO?_

Ele estava _furioso_. Maluco. Ele teve visões com uma surra que um menino de cabelos escuros dava em uma menina de cabelos rosa. Uma surra em _sua_ _bunda_ deliciosa e rosada. 

Não. Amarrá-la à cabeceira da sua cama era, sem dúvida, a melhor fantasia.

Que… menina estúpida, aborrecedora.

Seu nariz queimou. "O que... _o que diabos você está fazendo?"_

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu estou... me divertido?"

"Não." Sasuke gritou, sua voz retumbante. Espectadores cambalearam para trás com medo. "Você é... você é...", ele procurou por uma palavra apropriada, mas não encontrou nada. Olhou para o pequeno cartaz acima da cabeça de Sakura: DERROTE-ME E... ME LEVE PARA CASA, PARA LOCAL ONDE... EU PERTENÇO!

Seu sangue ferveu e o impulso de destruir tudo e matar alguém era... _Arggh._

"Nós estamos partindo". Sasuke rosnou com toda a paciência que ele pôde reunir.

"_Nããão!_ Estou me divertindo muito! Você não pode me levar para casa assim _tão_ facilmente. Existem muitos e muitos meninos que querem tentar, eu não posso... eu não posso ser parcial! Sinto muito, Sasuke-kun! Mas... mas... _você_ sabe que eu gosto de você, certo? Então, não se preocupe, amor! "

"Sakura..."

Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. "Não Sasuke-kun, não! Por mais que eu queira levantar minha saia para você..." Seus olhos arredondados. "_Eu não posso_. Você tem que ir para a fila e esperar pela sua vez. Eu não quero que eles me chamam de parcial!"

"Você está _louca_?" Sasuke sibilou, quase histérico, mas Sakura o ignorou e continuou divertindo seus "clientes". Aparentemente, para levá-la para casa e _brincar_ com ela, um cliente tinha que derrubá-la em uma queda-de-braços. Um menino estava olhando a bonita (insana, estúpida, fora do seu próprio espírito, irritante) menina, se preparar. Contudo, quando Sakura sorriu, ele babou e _bam_-

"Próximo, por favor!"

"Sakura". Sasuke tentou racionalizar com ela, mas-

"PRÓXIMO! PRÓXIMO! PRÓXIMO! _PRÓXIMO_!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke gritou alto, vermelho pálido de raiva.

"Sasukeeee-kuuuun, meu amoooooor! Eu sei que você me quer muito, mas sendo o macho alfa que você é, você _nega_ que isso está meio quente mas, você esta sendo manco e sem originalidade e _clichê_! Eu sei que você está chateado e com medo e raiva e ciúmes, _mas_ – existe um GRANDE E ESTRONDOROSO "_mas_" aqui! – Se você realmente, realmente, realmente me quer e, realmente, realmente quer fazer-me sua e se você realmente, realmente, realmente quer fazer bebês comigo, então... _entre na fila e espere sua vez_! "

Sasuke rangeu os dentes juntos. "Não me faça bater em você, Sakura."

"OH YEAH?" Sakura rugiu. "Não me faça _bater em você também_! ESTOU MUITO BEM AQUI E EU NÃO QUERO TE MACHUCAR, CASTRAR VOCÊ, RASGÁ-LO, QUEBRAR E PERFURAR, PORQUE EU TE AMO MUITO, MUITOOOO! MAS SE VOCÊ ME PARAR, ME BATER... EU VOU TER QUE ERGUER A MINHA SAIA E TODOS PODERÃOO VER OS BABADOS DA MINHA CALCINHA ROSA-"

Os meninos começaram a cantar. "Bata nela!Bata nela!"

"Cale-se. _Cale a boca agora"._ Sasuke rosnou, seu rosto se contorcendo por toda parte com tiques múltiplos na testa. "Tudo bem. Faça o que quiser."

"ARIGATO, AMOR DE MENINO."

Sasuke a contragosto esperou na fila (que, para o seu horror, estava em ziguezagues e loops_. Quantos pervertidos viviam em Konoha? _Ele deveria ter ficado no Som).

"PRÓXIMO! PRÓXIMO! PRÓXIMO! _PRÓXIMO_!"

"Teme! Aí está você!" Naruto chegou, ofegante.

"Idiota". Sasuke rosnou. "Por que diabos você deixou ela fazer essa... _estupidez_?"

"Eu não deixei!" o louro gritou. "Ela... Ela... _Ela me deu um soco e eu voei_ e VI O ESPAÇO E_ JUPITER-"_

"Cale a boca."

"Tudo bem! Mas-"

"_Cale a boca."_

"Eu não vou! _Eu não posso_! Teme, você tem que salvá-la! Kakashi-sensei vai-"

_Poof!_

"Eu vou o que, Naruto?"

...  
_**.x.**_

_**.x.**_

"Onde está o meu final feliz?"

"Onde está o meu príncipe encantado?"

"Onde está o meu castelo, Brilhante Brilhane Brilhante em cima de um montanha?"

"ONDE ESTÁ BAMBI?"

...  
_**.x.**_

_**.x.**_

"Por favor, Sakura. Cale-se".

"Só se você me beijar."

Beijo, beijo.

Mwah, mwah.

Abraço, abraço.

"...Bambi está ali."

"ONDE? OHHHHH BAMBI AÍ ESTÁ VOCÊ! SINTO SUA FALTA!"

_**.x.**_  
_**.x.**_  
_**.x.**_  
_**.x.**_

"_Sasu-Bambi"?_ Fala sério! Como eu ri traduzindo isso! A imaginação da Angel é muiiiito louca/pervertida/fantástica! Rsrsrs!

Como prometido, aqui está outro capitulo de "_Dia Rosa_" esse mês! Eu espero que gostem! Eu, pessoalmente, amo essa fanfiction, me divirto enormemente com ela!

Logo postarei outro de "_Branca de Neve"_ que, por ser uma fanfiction consideravelmente mais complexa, demora mais para traduzir. Espero que não estejam _tão _bravos com a demora desta e de outras traduções/autorias. Hehe ^^

_**.x.**_  
_**.x.**_

Agradecimentos à:

**Amanda Nanni **

**Uchiha kaoru-chan **

**Ane Momsen **

**kashiri chan **

**Nimsay **

**HOLLYDAY **

**jessyhime **

**Yumi Yagami **

**Oo. **

**moorg **

**Kekedia**

**Pah Uchiha-chan**

**Koorime**

**Yumi x9**

_**.x.**_  
_**.x.**_

Resposta às reviews:

**Kekedia**! Bom ver você aqui no , amo suas reviews no Nyah, adorarei ter você aqui! *-*

Olha, eu já tentei entrar em contato com ela, mas ela não posta a muito tempo, então não sei se pretende continuar. Você já percebeu que ela nunca "encerra" nenhuma fanfic? Minha Esperança agora vai ser tentar entrar em contato com ela pelo seu LiveJournal. Qualquer novidade te aviso ta? =]

Eu também acho que o Nyah não aceita traduções (o que é uma pena) observando agora, mas nunca havia dado nenhum problema antes, eu até falava com um membro da moderação e nunca me avisaram de nada. Bem, talvez as regras tenham mudado recentemente, não sei. Ninguém da moderação respondeu minhas perguntas por PM. Enfim, ainda bem que posso continuar traduzindo aqui. Seria muito injusto que as pessoas não conhecessem essas fanfictions tão fantásticas!

Oras! De nada! Mas sou eu que agradeço por você ler minhas fanfictions e traduções! =]

Kissus

**Pah Uchiha-chan**, eu também me divirto muito lendo e traduzindo _Dia Rosa_! Criatividade fantástica da autora não é? Rs

Espero que goste desse novo capitulo! Logo postarei outro ^^

**Koorime Hyuuga:** Cara garota, eu que to surtando agora! Achar uma companheira de piração pelas fanfics da _Angel Puppeter_ é demais! Amável também foi o "ponto de ruptura" da minha vida! Depois que eu li _Amável_ e _Mise èn Scene_ (da Tia Renatinha/Tenten-san), houve uma transformação em mim. Entendo perfeitamente o que você quer dizer com "a fic das fics", é a pura verdade!

Eu pretendo traduzir outras sim, mas primeiro quero dar continuidade as minhas próprias fanfics e terminar as traduções que já comecei: _Dia Rosa, A Boneca de Trapo Sakura _e_ Branca de Neve_. Já as leu? São da _Angel _também. São mais fortes e dramáticas, mas são igualmente geniais. =]

De nada Koorime! Eu que agradeço por você ler, seu gosto também é muito bom! Hehehe

À Fanfic:

KKKKK!

Você o deixaria impuro sim? Que espertinha... é o sonho de todas nós! Divide comigo? Te ajudo a amarrar.

Gooo Sakura! Vamos torcer para que ela acabe com a inocência (que inocência que nada, RS) do Uchiha-chan por todas nós! Kk

**Yumi x9**! Eu também já levei nome de louca de todos aqui em casa! Essa é a graça da vidaaaa! Hehehe. Diz para eles que eles estão perdendo uma obra de arte não lendo Dia Rosa! Sejamos todos loucos, tem gente normal demas no mundo e a vida já é complicada de mais para nós ainda a levarmos seriamente e nos privarmos de pequenas dozes de riso como essas! =]

Hehe, é mesmo, ele vai perder se não aproveitar. O _Neji-kun_ também é quente... E como! (Abanando-me) hehe. Mas nenhum é mais quente que o Sasu-Bambi! Hhehe

Espero que goste do capitulo! ^^

_**.x.**_  
_**.x.**_

So... Enjoy!

Azami-san


	4. O Dia Que Eu Descobri Sexo É Como Bolhas

**Dia Rosa**

Escrita por:** Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:** Azami-san**

Titulo Original:** Pink Day**

**Prólogo: **Estupro nunca foi tão bom... Especialmente se for a Sakura e seus dentes em seu zíper. "Eu vou tirar suas calças fabulosas com meus dentes." SasuSaku.

**.**

_**.**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**.  
.**_

O Dia Que Eu Descobri Sexo É Como Bolhas

(Clique)

(FLASH)

SAKURA VIVE ON-

**...**

(Clique)

(FLASH)

Notícia de última hora! Estamos VIVOS-

"Não. Ela _não_ está à venda."

"Mas se você pagar _bem,_ talvez, bem-"

"Cale-se, Naruto."

"Ninguém toca a Sakura-chan e seus peitos-"

"Cale-se _agora"._

"Mas você pode _vê-los_ fazer bebês."

...

(Clique)

(FLASH)

**RELATÓRIO ****DE ÚLTIMA HORA****!**

**...  
**  
HARUNO SAKURA É UMA CAÇADORA DE HOMENS!

Para se inscrever, faça o login-

"Ela não é _uma caçadora de homens"._

"Ela está caçando um Sasuke-virgem."

"Fale novamente e eu vou destruir a porra do Ichiraku do planeta Terra."  
...

(Clique)

(FLASH)

Quer uma garota?

NAMORE COMIGO!

LEVE-ME!

EU SOU APENAS-

"Sakura".

(Clique)

(FLASH)

"Ohhhh, Sasuboobie!"

(Clique)

(Clique)

"... Onde está a sua maldita saia?"

**...**

**...**

**...**

Naruto gritou.

Kakashi piscou. "Hmm? Isso é bom?"

Naruto gritou novamente. Ele só parou quando o Sharingan de Sasuke piscou para ele. "Tudo bem ... Tudo bem, eu vou parar."

"O que nós temos aqui, hein?" Kakashi olhou sobre as cabeças, sendo alto e magro. Naruto e Sasuke se encolheram quando olho solitário de Kakashi se arregalou, e então, apertou. "...Jogo de queda de braço? Interessante..."

"Não é! É pela _virgindade_ daSakura-chan!" Naruto tinha dito isso descaradamente em voz alta, o que levou Sasuke a chutar o menino na canela.

Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha fina. "O Hokage não lhe disse para cuidar dela, Sasuke?"

O Uchiha resmungou.

"Ela está fazendo papel de boba na frente da vila e você não está fazendo nada?"

"Eu estou-"

"Eu estou desapontado." Kakashi se virou para seus ex-alunos. "Eu deveria cuidar dela?"

"Não." Ambos os meninos responderam, um gritou, o outro rosnou.

"Bem. Sasuke, isto é uma missão. Certifique-se de que ela mantenha as pernas juntas e a virgindade intacta ou então..."

Sasuke olhou.

Kakashi sorriu. "...Você vai perder a sua chance."

"Maldito".

"Realmente... tal violência para com o seu sensei é incrível. Isso dói."

Lábio superior de Sasuke enrolou e, percebendo o perigo, Kakashi decidiu sair. "Tenho que ir, meninos. Protejam a nossa pequena princesa rosada."

_Puf!_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto lamentou.

"Cale-se, seu idiota".

"Sasukeeeeee" Choramingou o loiro, Sasuke sentiu nojo. "Você tem que salvá-la! Não podemos... Será que você vai deixá-la ter sua primeira vez com algum idiota aleatório? Não! _NÃO!_ Faça algo!"

"O que diabos você acha que eu estou fazendo _aqui?"_ Sasuke zombou. "Eu apenas gosto de parecer estúpido _atrás desta linha_ aqui. Eu não estou desesperado para transar."

"CUZÃO! Você está _aqui_ para salvar a inocência da Sakura-chan!"

Uma dor de cabeça estava chegando. "Naruto, pare de gritar."

"Então o que você pretende fazer? Você não pode ganhar da Sakura-chan em uma queda de braço! Você sabe que ela tem uma força _monstruosa_!"

"Hn".

"Teme, _que porra é que o seu_ hn _de __merda significa!?"_

"PRÓXIMO! Ohhhh ... é você Sasuke-kuuuun, minha flor poderosa!"

Sasuke queria que o chão se abrisse e engolisse _ela._

"Agora, não seja ingênuo! Só porque eu gosto de você como eu gosto das minhas calcinhas cor de rosa com babados, isso não significa que eu vou pegar leve com você! Adoro trabalhar duro para ganhar, porque é quente e é hip ... e fru-fru e ... comovente e romântico e tão bonito! Agora, agora ... _faça o seu_ melhor, ou então ... " A voz de Sakura caiu para um ronronar sexy. "Eu vou quebrar o seu coração."

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

Sakura sorriu torto. "Você é tão quente quando você está com raiva."

Naruto fez uma careta. "Você está me dando pesadelos, Sakura-chan!"

"Fique quieto, Naruto." O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas: _o que vai fazer, bastardo?_ Sasuke apenas fez uma careta e colocou o braço na posição.

"Não se preocupe, meu amor lindo! Nosso amor prevalecerá!"

"Pronto?" Sakura balbuciou, segurando sua mão. Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, suspirou e segurou a mão dela de volta. Um sorriso se espalhou em seus lábios enquanto ele lentamente levantou as pálpebras, revelando três tomoe Sharingan. Os olhos vermelhos olharam diretamente para os olhos arregalados de Sakura. Os orbes verdes se arregalaram, e então lentamente se fecharam, os olhos dela rolaram para trás enquanto Sakura caia de lado, dormindo.

"Caramba! Isso é injusto, seu trapaceiro! Uuh, seu idiota!" Naruto vaiou. Sasuke revirou os olhos e pegou a menina pela cintura, erguendo-a da mesa. Fanboys choramingavam ao fundo e, quando alguns deles tentaram salvar o dedo mindinho da sua princesa rosa do temível dragão de olhos vermelhos faminto por carne, o temível dragão de olhos vermelhos faminto por carne estreitou seus temíveis olhos vermelhos e impediu suas presas assustadas. Os fanboys murcharam e choramingaram.

"Eita, Sasuke! Desligue o seu Sharingan maluco!" Naruto disse, revirando os olhos.

_Covarde._ Sasuke rosnou mentalmente. Ele colocou a menina debaixo do braço.

"E esse é o caminho certo para carregar a sua futura fazedora-de-bebês? Leve-a como uma princesa rosada!" O loiro intencionalmente continuou.

O Sasuke matou seu melhor amigo com um olhar glacial. "É mesmo?" Ele surpreendeu o Naruto e jogou a menina dormindo em sua direção. Com um grito, Naruto pegou desajeitadamente corpo de Sakura em seus braços.

"Você carrega ela, então."

"Bastardo! Por que merda você fez isso?"

"Hn". Sasuke virou desafiando.

"Eu faria um buraco em sua cabeça. Graças ao corpo da Sakura-chan em meus braços, eu _não posso."_

Sasuke enfrentou o loiro com um olhar mordaz. "Eu apenas concertei o seu erro, seu idiota. Eu lhe disse para cuidar dela, mas você _voou para o diabo-sabe-onde,_ viu o espaço e viu Júpiter _e_ ela colocou a virgindade em leilão." Os olhos escuros ficaram ainda mais escuros. "Desta vez, porra, faça a porra o do seu trabalho sem voar para a porra do espaço, porra."

Naruto pareceu não se incomodar com a brutalidade de Sasuke. "Que seja, perdedor." Seus olhos azuis brilhavam. "Ohhh, eu sei, eu sei!"

"Você sabe _o quê?"_ Sasuke tinha uma suspeita incômoda sobre isso.

"Eu sei como fazer a Sakura-chan parar de correr ao redor da aldeia vendendo a sua preciosa virgindade!"

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. "E o que seria isso?"

Um sorriso sabichão rachou o rosto de Naruto em metades. "Assista e aprenda. Assista e aprenda."

**...**

**...**

**...**

(Clique)

(FLASH)

(Através de um visor)

Ela abriu a boca, _isso é destino?_

_Não,_ ele respondeu. _Isto é azar._

Ela fez _beicinho,__ que_ _triste!_ _E aqui estou eu, tonta e deslumbrante!_ _Ohhh, talvez, você tenha razão!_ _Isto não é o destino._

Seus olhos escuros a observavam com cautela.

_Isto é um conto de Anões!_

Ele suspirou, _Sakura._

_Hm?_

_Isto é um conto de Fadas._

Ela estava pasma.

_EU SABIA!_ _NO FUNDO VOCÊ É UMA PRINCESA!_

**...**

**...**

**...**

A testa de Sasuke se contraiu. Um tique se desenvolveu, tomando o seu rosto.

"Naruto..."

"Eu sei! Não precisa me agradecer! Eu sou gênio ou não sou?" O loiro cantarolou animadamente. "Eu sei... você não consegue encontrar as palavras para me agradecer... Eu sei que _eu sou grande._ E para um idiota como você, eu sei que é difícil aceitar o fato de que um gênio _puro_ como o meu está muito acima do seu calibre. E _eu sei,_ eu ultrapassei o seu gênio medíocre-"

Sasuke bateu na parte de trás da cabeça do rapaz loiro. "Seu idiota". Ele assobiou, fervendo. "Que _porra_ é essa?"

Esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça, Naruto respondeu. "Você é um cego agora, além de ser um idiota e um coelho?" Ele sorriu amplamente, triunfante.

"Eu amarrei a Sakura-chan na sua cama."

**...**

**...**

**...**

SAKURADANÇANOCOLO enviar texto para-

SAKURAFAZSTRIP enviar texto para-

SAKURAFAZPOLEDANCE enviar texto para-

SAKURAFAZBLOWJOB enviar texto para-

"Quem _diabos_ escreveu essas _mensagens de texto_...?"

"Uh ..."

"DIGA-ME".

"Uchiha-san ..."

"OU EU VOU RASGAR O SEU ESTÔMAGO PARA FORA."

"É... S-Sakura-san..."

Ele sabia que _ele _parecia estúpido, olhando _assim__._

"Ela... começou isso."

(Brilho. Brilho.)

"Ohhhh, é o Sasubombom!"

(Giro. Giro.)

"Ei, você já enviou um pedido? Estou recebendo muitas mensagens!"

_"Sakura"._

"Ohhhh, muitos solicitaram uma dança no colo, que doce! Eu vou dançar, dançar, dançar... O que você quer que eu dance, Sasubombom?"

"..."

"Mas... oh yeah- blowjob está ganhando mais pedidos. Hmm... o que eu mando?"

(_Mais _veia, veia, _veia)_

"O que você quer, Sasuke-kun? Para você ou para eles?"

(Whoa!

Espectadores saltaram para trás quando o fogo estourou ao fundo)

"... Mas eu quero o seu..." Sakura bateu os cílios. "Eu quero... BOLHAS ROSAS, NÃO BOLHAS AZUIS! BOLHAS ROSAS SÃO BONITAS! E CHAMATIVAS, E FEMININAS, E DESLUMBRANTES! OH, SASUKE-KUN ELES QUEREM QUE EU ASSOPRE BOLHAS AZUIS! NARUTO QUERIA UMA BOLHA LARANJA! NEJI QUERIA UMA BOLHA BRANCA! KIBA QUERIA UMA BOLHA VERMELHA! SHIKAMARU QUERIA UMA BOLHA MARROM! MAS EU-" Ela plantou o polegar na clavícula dela, "Eu... Quero explodir a_ sua!_ "

**...**

**...**

"DANDO-ME UM TRATAMENTO SILENCIOSO, LOVER BOY?"

"...Eu vou amarrar você em uma árvore, Sakura."

Coração, coração.

"AMARRE-ME AGORA!"

"... E deixá-la lá pela _eternidade."_

"Aww... Eu sabia! Você acredita em amor eterno!"

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Então, só para explicar pois não sei se sabem e eu não achei legal traduzir, mas "blowjob" é... hum... sexo oral em homens. Enfim, só para explicar mesmo. RS. Ah, e a conversa sobre "bolhas" tem uma conotação sexual, já que "blow"(relacionado a __blowjob__) significa assoprar ela relacionou com as bolhas, ok? Beijooos._


	5. O Dia Que Eu Descobri Que Barney é Roxo

**Dia Rosa**

Escrita por:** Angel puppeteer**

Traduzida por:** Azami-san**

Titulo Original:** Pink Day**

**Prólogo: **Estupro nunca foi tão bom... Especialmente se for a Sakura e seus dentes em seu zíper. "Eu vou tirar suas calças fabulosas com meus dentes." SasuSaku.

**.**

_**.**_

**Capitulo V**

_O Dia Que Eu Descobri Que Barney é Roxo__**  
.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Isso é amor.

_Não brinca._

Isso é romântico!

_Não brinca._

Esto ... é ...

_Sakura, cale a boca._

Mas isso é-

_É Barney._ _E seus amigos._

...

_Hn._ _E seus amigos._

EU TE ODEIO SASUKE!

...

...

...

"Amarrei Sakura-chan na sua cama!"

Sasuke fechou os olhos, rangendo os molares quando ele conteve seu temperamento, que fervia com _veemência._ Ele ia matar Naruto. Agora. _Agora._ _Agora._ _Por favor,_ deixe-o matar o loiro. Deixe-o... matar-

"Oi, Sasuke. Sasuke? Oh Deus_, não!_ Você está fantasiando sobre o que você vai fazer com o corpo da Sakura-chan, não é?"

O Shinobi moreno abriu os olhos e rosnou, "idiota". Ele trincou suas presas. "Desamarre-a."

"Mas Sasuke – dessa forma, nós vamos saber que ela não será capaz de ir a qualquer lugar para levantar sua saia!"

"Idiota!" Sasuke estalou, mais alto desta vez, acertando o loiro. "Ela tem uma _força monstruosa!_"

"Oh", foi a resposta inteligente de Naruto.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você se _esqueceu_ disso. Você é sua própria vítima constante."

"Mas... Sasukeeee, o que vamos fazer agora? Ela vai se libertar com a sua força monstruosa e causar destruição, levantando sua saia o tempo todo! Isto é mau, mau,_ mau! _Oh!" Uma ideia iluminou seus olhos. Naruto olhou para ele ansiosamente, "Por que você não transa com ela-"

A mão de Sasuke voou e bateu no lugar onde ficavam suas marcas de "rapoza".

"OWWWWW!" Naruto agarrou sua bochecha. "Você _me deu um tapa!"_

"IDIOTA!" Naruto pulou no volume atípico e no tom alto da voz do Uchiha. "Você não tem um osso decente em seu corpo!? Ela é _sua_ colega de equipe! Quão baixo-"

"Eu confio em _você."_

Sasuke piscou.

"Eu não confio em ninguém além de _você._ Eu não confio a Sakura-chan a ninguém além de_ você."_

Ele olhou com uma careta, apertando sua mandíbula dolorosamente.

Naruto fez uma careta. "Que brega".

Definitivamente.

"Mas... vocês dois estão destinados a ficar juntos! Destinados. _Predestinados!"_ Naruto fez uma dramática pose e gestos no ar. "Você é _Sasuke_ e ela é a_ Sakura-chan!_ Vocês dois estão destinados a ser o casal mais dramático desde SEMPRE! Vocês dois estão destinados a fazer bebês juntos! Vocês dois estão destinados a passar a eternidade, os arco-íris, os girassóis, o sistema solar e tudo o que eles dizem na TV's – _juntos._ Para sempre e sempre. Vocês dois...", o loiro sorriu amplamente, gengivas e dentes. "...Estão condenados a ser clichê."

"Naruto..."

"Ela pertence a você e você pertence a ela. Isso é o que é. Tal como os pássaros e as abelhas. E não importa quantas _fanfictions_ angst estão lá para rastejar para fora da internet, quantas vezes você negar, quantas vezes ela se render, quantas vezes você machucá-la e ela perdoá-lo e esquecer, não importa quantas vezes ela delire que ela vai esquecer _você,_ que ela vai superar _você,_ que ela vai parar de se preocupar com _você_ (oh sim, ela delirou uma noite e,_ sim,_ ela estava bêbada e que decorei o que ela disse com o meu GRANDE CÉREBRO) e que vai deixar suas fangirls estuprarem você, porque você merece ser estuprado, _os dois vão acabar juntos "._

"Você e seus clichês, Naruto." Sasuke bufou, mas não com aversão ou zombaria.

"Ah, vamos, durão. Você _ama_ clichês. Você chorou vendo Bambi. _Não negue!"_ Naruto gritou. "O gosto da Sakura-chan para homens é muito pobre. Tsk. Ela precisa de ter seus olhos examinados. Quer dizer, eu _sou_ o homem de verdade aqui! E você é o ela-homem!"

O dito _ela-homem_ deu um soco de Homem Real nas costelas dele.

"Além disso," Naruto ofegou, segurando suas costelas, "Eu prefiro ver suicidas de cabelos rosa, olhos vermelhos idiotas e tortas fofas loucamente, monstruosamente poderosos correndo em volta da aldeia _do que_ assistir bebês de cabelos rosa _densos olhos marrons _com umCORTE-TIJELAem collantsverdes gritando _juventude, juventude juventude!_ " O loiro agarrou sua camisa, com os olhos marejados. "Por favor, Sasuke-teme, você tem que fazer bebês com a Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke empurrou-o. "Pervertido".

"Blah! Disse o homem que lambia a Sakura-chan atrás do arbusto. Enfim," Naruto acrescentou apressadamente vendo o olhar assassino no rosto de Sasuke. "Basta ser gentil com a Sakura-chan! Ela é uma virgem."

Sasuke se contraiu, furiosamente vermelho. "Cale a boca, Naruto. _Cale a boca."_

"Estou apenas lembrando a você! Não pule nela como um coelho louco e drogado! Vai doer!"

"Cale a boca ou eu vou arrancar sua língua fora."

"Blaahh," Naruto acenou quando ele subiu até a janela de Sasuke. "E, oh, eu esqueci de algo."

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Naruto piscou-lhe um sorriso.

"Não faça estilo cachorrinho!"

Uma kunai certeira voou. Naruto desajeitadamente se esquivou e acabou caindo de cabeça no chão fora da janela de Sasuke.

...

...

Após desatar-lhe os pulsos das vigas da cabeceira da cama, Sasuke se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, olhando estressado. Uma ruga na testa enrugada.

_Droga._ _Apenas um dia e tudo é uma loucura._

Ele não poderia ter mais um dia como este. Ele não podia ficar mais um dia perseguindo Sakura, se preocupando com a virgindade dela, se certificando de que pernas dela estavam fechadas, enquanto continha os desejos dele, suportando o assédio dela e a fala suja, o controle dele... o toque dela... o beijo dela...

Ele puxou seu cabelo escuro.

Ele ia ficar louco.

Com um suspiro, ele ergueu o olhar para o rosto adormecido. Perguntou-se como uma mulher inocente poderia causar tanto caos em um dia. Ele já temia os próximos dias...

Exausto, ele fechou os olhos e sonhou com cabelos rosa e os olhos verdes.

...

...

Quando ele acordou – _porcaria, eu adormeci! –_ Ele ficou chocado – _horrorizado_ era a melhor palavra – por encontrar-se amarrado a _sua_ cama com _Sakura_ em cima dele.

"Sakura..." Ele sussurrou. "O que diabos você fez?"

...

...

A menina em cima dele franziu os lábios em um beicinho. E, para seu horror, Sasuke achou atraente.

"Fiquei triste, Sasubabe".

Sasu-babe se contraiu. "Solte-me."

"Nããão", ela sorriu e olhou drogada. _Kami._ Ele odiava _Tsunade_ com todo o seu coração, porra. Ele fez uma nota mental para incluir a mulher em sua Lista-De-Pessoas-Loucas-Em-Quem-Bater-Antes-Que-Eu-Morra – porque a única coisa que iria fazê-lo feliz era erradicar todas as _malditas_ pessoas irritantes que estragaram a sua vida (claro, o que incluía Itachi – mas Itachi era _especial),_ a sua paz, o seu apartamento, os seus tomates, os seus sonhos, o seu...

"Eu estou tão feliz que Sasubabe abriu os olhos bonitos!" Ela fez beicinho e Sasuke estremeceu. "Eu pensei que você iria dormir para sempreeeee, eu não posso suportar a ideia de não ver seus lindos olhos!" Um sorriso quase rachou o rosto dela em duas metades. "Porque, baby... com apenas um olhar _seu__,_ eu fico _realmente_ excitada."

_Maldição!_ Ele tinha que ir embora. Rápido. Agora.

"Me desamarre, Sakura."

"Nããão. Eu gosto de você do jeito que você está. Isto é perfeito, na verdade!"

"Sua idiota..." Sasuke testou as cordas. Elas estavam apertadas, mas não apertadas o suficiente para interromper a sua circulação. Se ele usasse o Chidori para libertar-se de imediato, ele poderia exagerar (ele _exagerava_ em tudo) e machucar Sakura. Se ele usasse a super força – hey, ele _não_ tinha super força, não é?

Porcaria.

"Oh, Sasubabe parece estar com raiva. Meu amor... quanto mais irritado que você fica, mais áspero você vai ficar na cama de modo a fazer mais ferozmente!" Sakura sorriu bêbada, traçando a bochecha dele com a ponta de seu dedo indicador. "De qualquer forma, você está com fome? Está com sede? Você pode chupar-"

_"Cale a boca!"_ Sasuke cortou antes que ela _pudesse_ continuar. Mas já era tarde demais. Ele foi marcado. Ele foi marcado _para toda a vida._ "Só me desamarre, Sakura. Faça isso."

Ela fez beicinho, e ele achou meigo. Ele se encolheu interiormente e amaldiçoou _Itachi,_ Madara, Tsunade e o Homem Ramen. "Eu não quero! Você é meu, Sasudoce! Você é _meu!"_ Sua reivindicação sobre ele o fez corar, mas ele logo ele se lembrou: _ela não está em seu juízo perfeito._ Foi uma poção estúpida feita por uma mulher estúpida e velha, assim – _não fique de pau duro._

O simples pensamento de conseguir um-

"Saia de mim". Sasuke rosnou antes mesmo que ele pudesse completar a frase dentro de sua cabeça. "Agora, Sakura."

"Nããão..."

"Sakura".

"Oh! Por favor, sussurre o meu nome! _Sussurre-o!"_

"Basta _sair."_

A menina simplesmente sorriu inocentemente, batendo os cílios inocentemente_ – que porra!?_ Sasuke amaldiçou venenosamente. Ele puxou e esfregou as cordas em seus pulsos dolorosamente. O sorriso dela se alargou, divertindo-se com os valentes esforços dele para libertar-se. Com o lábio inferior entre os dentes, Sakura passou as mãos pelos ombros dele, esfregando os músculos tensos e lentamente ... ela revirou os quadris dela contra os dele.

Sasuke ficou tenso. _Que porra-_

"Oh!" Sakura ofegou, rolando olhos. A cor subiu-lhe ao rosto, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam. E Sasuke _não _gostava do brilho repentino e misterioso nos seus olhos verdes. "Isso... é...", ela mordeu o lábio, os cílios caindo, olhos sombreados. "...tão bom." Ela sussurrou sem fôlego.

Sasuke suprimiu os arrepios deliciosos que convulsionaram a sua coluna vertebral._ I__sto é malditamente errado._ "Pare com isso." Antes que seu corpo pudesse_ – maldito seja você, corpo!_ "Pare com isso, Sakura!" Era muito desconfortável. Estava quente. O atrito era bom. E... E ... E acima de tudo, era excitante. Ele cerrou os punhos. "Você é irritante-" Ele prendeu a respiração quando Sakura repetiu a ação, porém _mais forte_ desta vez.

"Sakura...!" Sasuke estava perto da histeria. Ele era normal. Seu corpo era normal e seu corpo – _morra seu traidor –_ estava reagindo. Ao contrário das crenças populares na Folha – tirando_ Naruto_ – ele era um maldito homem com malditos hormônios. "Pare com isso, Sakura. Você-"

"Isto... dói." A menina gemeu sem fôlego, quase perto de ofegante. Sua admissão gutural fez Sasuke engolir em seco. A médica de cabelos rosa parecia que ela estar tendo algum orgasmo_ seriamente_ louco – ele se perguntou vagamente se ela pareceria mais bonita se _de fato_ ela estivesse tendo um – os olhos verde jade dela estavam mais verdes e, ironicamente, eles estavam cheios de inocência, o que era intrigante, estranho, e _o que_ _quer que seja._ Mas _aquela_ inocência era sensual e... Os olhos escuros dele viram a pele pálida do pescoço dela quando Sakura inclinou a cabeça para trás.

"Pare...", ele sussurrou com a voz rouca.

"Não..." Sakura sorriu e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos. Ela beijou os lábios dele, e Sasuke firmemente manteve a boca fechada, quando a língua dela roçou seus lábios. Os dentes dela chuparam o lábio inferior dele, mastigando-o delicadamente. Unhas curtas arranharam o couro cabeludo atrás das orelhas dele. A sensação das unhas dela em seu couro cabeludo causaram um arrepio, fazendo-o gemer. Ela recuou um pouco, lambendo os lábios e sussurrando contra a boca fechada dele. "Abra, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke engoliu e manteve a mandíbula travada com determinação. Porra, quem sabe o que ele seria capaz de fazer, uma vez que ele abrisse a boca e deixasse que a língua dela encostasse na dele? Seu orgulho iria se derreter em uma poça de gosma e seus adoráveis pais iriam rolar e revirar nos túmulos de _vergonha_ porque seu filho – o suposto filho assexuado –

Não. Não é assim tão assexuado mais.

"Tudo bem." Sakura fez beicinho. Sasuke olhou para ela que ela o encarou com um sorriso. "Nós vamos fazer isso da maneira mais difícil." Ela escorregou a mão dela entre eles e-

"O que inferno-" Ah. Tarde demais. Sakura rapidamente enfiou a língua dentro da boca dele. Sasuke gemeu e fechou os olhos, amaldiçoando ele mesmo, Itachi, Itachi, e _Itachi._ A mão entre eles voltou para o cabelo dele.

Por quê? Por que ele deixou o Som? Ele preferia ter ficado lá e ter tido uma morte _virgem_ lá do que ser molestado assim... Seus hormônios gritaram para ele: _Hipócrita!_ Mas ele ignorou o grito e continuou a lamentar seu destino. Mas suas lamentações foram interrompidos – _lindamente_ – quando Sakura gemeu, enterrou os dedos mais fundo em seus cabelos e aprofundou o beijo. Sasuke reprimiu um gemido quando a língua dela se mecheu inquieta dentro da boca dele, contra a língua dele. Estava muito quente agora, entre suas bocas, dentro da boca dele e dentro das calças dele. A menina se afastou do beijo por um segundo, a língua dela para fora com um fino fio de saliva ligando-a a língua dele. Sasuke abriu os olhos. Lentamente, ela colocou a língua para dentro de sua própria boca. Ela sorriu docemente_ – como ela podia sorrir assim após molestar minha boca! –_ E o beijou novamente. Desta vez, Sasuke não resistiu, apenas cerrou os punhos, as unhas deixando marcas em forma de lua crescente nas palmas das mãos dele.

"Mmm..." Ela murmurou contra seus lábios. "Você tem um gosto muito bom... Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke engoliu em seco. "Você tem que parar." Ele arranhou.

"Não agora, quando estou me divertindo tanto."

"Sa-"

_Droga._ Ela deveria parar de interrompê-lo com a _língua._

Ela se apertou mais nele, beijando-o profundamente de um jeito que faria até Jiraiya e Kakashi corarem.

Sasuke cravou as unhas nas palmas de suas mãos. Ele sentiu seus músculos se apertaram ao redor de seus ossos sob sua pele. Seus sentidos ficaram aguçados e ele podia sentir o batimento cardíaco dela, a pulsação dela, o calor incrível, a doçura dela. Para uma garota de olhos grandes, de olhos inocentes, Sakura aprendeu, surpreendentemente, a beijar muito bem.

... _Ela estava praticando?_

Ele rejeitou a ideia sombriamente.

_É a poção, é a poção._ _Não é a Sakura._ _NÃOÉ A SAKURA._

Mas não importa o quão duro ele negou isso, ela beijava de uma forma incrível. Ela tinha um gosto bom, ela cheirava como chocolates recém-desembrulhados, e seu cabelo cheirava como melancia. Ou framboesa. Talvez, cereja.

Temporariamente saciada, a menina liberou os lábios inchados dele e sentou-se. Sasuke estava aliviado, um pouco envergonhado por ter sido molestado. Ele se encolheu. Ele...? Molestado? Porra, ele poderia simplesmente ativar o _Chidori_ livre ou gritar com todo ar de seus pulmões... mas sua mente estava embaçada. Nenhuma quantidade de raciocínio lógico poderia limpar sua mente... a partir do momento.

Porque a Queridinha Super Meiga de Konoha estava sentada _nele._

"Sakura," Sasuke começou em uma voz que ele esperava que fosse nítida e forte.

A Queridinha Super Meiga de Konoha sorriu para ele descaradamente. "Eu realmente gosto quando você sussurra o meu nome assim, Sasufruta!"

Ele _não_ sussurrou o nome dela. Ele _não o fez._ O menino de cabelos escuros curvou os lábios em desgosto por causa do seu nome novo _animal de estimação._

"...Oh, querido... Eu mal posso esperar para VIOLENTAR VOCÊ!"

Sasuke ficou _horrorizado._ Sim, ele ficou. Acredite. Sakura possuía uma força sobre-humana. Violentar seria como piscar para ela. Ah, por que... _por que?_ Onde estava o loiro idiota – _que_ era o Naruto quando ele mais precisava?!

"Sakura-"

A menina não estava escutando. "Ohh, as coisas que eu faria com você... Querido Bichinho de Estimação..." ela murmurou sonhadora, seus olhos verdes escurecendo. Mais uma vez, Sasuke cantarolou dentro de sua mente, _é a poção maldita, que é a poção maldita... _No entanto, o corpo dele estava reagindo. Os hormônios dele estavam tendo um dia cheio _(Sexo! Sexo! Sexo!)_

CALE A BOCA. CALE A BOCA.

"...Eu vou amarrar você. E lentamente... muito... lentamente ... tirar suas roupas... deixando..." ela parou por um longo tempo. "Deixando..." Então, os olhos dela brilharam ferozmente quando ela agarrou a frente da camisa dele e puxou, "..._nada!_ Deixando nada! VOCÊ ME OUVIU? Nada! Nada! Você estará em seu terno de nascimento! E eu... " Ela caiu e apontou para fora da janela. "Eu... vou vender suas roupas pelo maior lance! Ah, eu vou ficar rica... Talvez, eu vá saquear o seu armário para pegar mais roupas para vender... Certo. Mas-" Os olhos verdes brilharam enquanto um sorriso encantador aparecia nos lábios dela . "Suas cuecas são minhas! O que você quer jogar, Sasuchan?"Quando ela perguntou isso, Sakura estava rolando os quadris em cima dos dele lentamente.

"Sakura, você... Pare com isso! Você não sabe o que diabos você está fazendo!"

Ela piscou inocentemente. "Eu não sei? Então me ensine! Diga-me o que fazer e eu vou fazer!"

_Por que você não tira a sua camisa, hein?_ O interior dele fantasiou.

CALE A BOCA.

"Pare. Saia de mim. Desamarre-me." Sasuke assobiou.

Sakura fez beicinho. "Não."

"Sakura".

"Nãããããão... Nããão... Eu não vou deixar Sasuke-kun ir embora! NÃO! NUNCA NOVAMENTE!"

"Sa-"

"Você não vai embora de novo! Eu não vou deixar você ir!"

"Eu não vou-"

_"Mentiroso!"_ Ela disse em voz alta e bateu os lábios dela nos dele.

E ele sentiu, debaixo de toda a estupidez que ela fez no dia, debaixo da doçura, dos beijos desesperados, debaixo dos nomes ridículos pelos quais ela o chamou – ele _sentiu _ela.

E ele entendeu.

...

...

...

_**N/A:**_

_Yohoo ~_

_Eu sobrevivi. E, por favor, incêndie-me se você quiser, porque eu sei que eu mereço. Eu sinto muito que essa seja a atualização final, mas a vida é como uma rocha. É difícil. :) Meus enormes e muitos agradecimentos pela leitura e pelos comentários. Muito obrigada._

_Beijinho, beijinho._

_EDITADO. 00:19._

_**x.x**_

_**N/T:**_

_Eu aqui em "Dia Rosa" pela ultima vez. Sniff._

_Eu traduzi o agradecimento da autora dessa vez (quase nunca traduzo porque na maioria das vezes a Angel não comenta ou coisa e tal) porque achei importante. Eu gostei muito desse comentário dela. Essa é uma das poucas fanfictions dela que ela meio que "termina". Ora, dá para notar o que ficou subentendido nesse final, não dá? Eu quase choro. Primeiro porque o final foi tão emocionante e surpreendente (ao menos para mim) e depois porque finalmente cheguei ao fim desta tradução. Não, não estou aliviada. Estou comovida. Sentirei saudades da fanfic, dos comentários muito espirituosos que "Dia Rosa" ganhava... De tudo. _

_Bem, ainda tem muito mais da Angel Puppetter para ver! Não desanimem! Continuarei apresentando a vocês o trabalho dela. Ainda essa semana eu postarei um novo trabalho de tradução de mais uma das fanfictions dela: __**"Strawberry Tomato Lolipop".**__ Eu espero que apreciem._

_Um viva para a Angel! Ela merece._

_Muito obrigada por acompanharem essa tradução que fiz com muito carinho para vocês! Beijooooos e até a próxima!_

_Azami-san_


End file.
